The Right Kind of Guy
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: Aviana (Ava) Davidson's been dating Jacob Black for two years. He's been pulling away from her for over a month but won't tell her why when she asks. He finally tells her, he's imprinted and he can't see her anymore. Ava runs off crying and finds comfort in the last person she ever expected, the guy that always acted like he hated her, Paul Lahote.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything you recognize. **

**Summary: Aviana (Ava) Davidson's been dating Jacob Black for two years. He's been pulling away from her for over a month but won't tell her why when she asks. He finally tells her, he's imprinted and he can't see her anymore. Ava runs off crying and finds comfort in the last person she ever expected, the guy that always acted like he hated her, Paul Lahote.**

**Her name is pronounced A-vee-ahna**

**The quotes come from  
**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every other part of my body is broken too. ~Missy Altijd**

Aviana, Ava, Davidson couldn't believe what happened. The love of her life had just dumped her and she swore she felt her heart crumble into dust as he said the words. They couldn't be together anymore, he had found someone else, he was in love with someone else. She knew this could happen when they started dating but she had a crush on him and thought it was worth the risk of getting her heart broken. She never imagined it would hurt this much, like someone just reached inside her chest and grabbed her heart and squeezed it until it crumbled. Ava ran into the woods and finally collapsed under a tree dissolving into more sobs as what happened ran through her mind again.

* * *

_Ava ran her fingers through her dark hair as she sat on the porch and waited for her boyfriend, Jacob to get home and pick her up. They were going to the movies together tonight. Her and Jacob had been dating for two years and had been living together for about six months. She had never felt the way she felt about Jacob about anyone. She was so in love with him and he always told her he loved her to. They had talked about getting married and having a family. He had even given her a ring as a promise of that, not exactly an engagement ring but close to it. For a little over a month, she felt like he was pulling away from her and she had asked him about it but he always told her it was nothing to worry about. She knew it was definitely something because they hadn't had sex in over a month so her first thought was he was cheating on her. Ava looked up and saw Jacob walking towards her. She smiled and stood up and walked towards him_

"_Jake," she smiled._

"_Hey," he smiled and Ava went to wrap her arms around him but he stopped her and took a step back from her. Jacob saw the hurt flash through her eyes and hated what he was about to do but it had to be done, he should have done it sooner but he didn't want to let her go but he knew now he had to he couldn't keep things going the way they were._

"_Jake what's going on?" she asked quietly. "And don't tell me nothing."_

"_We need to talk," Jacob told her and she took a deep breath and nodded. "Ava you know I love you," he began._

"_I know Jake and I love you to"_

"_I know which is why this is so difficult but I can't keep it from you any longer," he told her and stepped forward and took her hands in his "And I should have told you a lot sooner and I'm sorry I didn't," he said. "I never wanted to hurt you." He told her and laid his palm against her cheek._

"_Jake," she whispered and she felt her eyes fill with tears and he dropped his hand from her cheek._

"_We can't be together anymore Ava," he told her._

"_Why not Jake?" she asked and she felt tears slide down her cheeks._

"_I imprinted," he told her and Ava pulled her hands away from his._

"_Oh its why you've been pulling away from me, you've found your soul mate," she said._

"_Ava I…I'm sorry," he said softly and reached out to touch her and she jerked away. "I…."_

"_No Jake," she cried. "Don't touch me!" she yelled and turned and ran off from him._

"_AVA!" Jacob yelled after her._

* * *

When she was dating Jacob, Ava knew there was a chance he could imprint but she loved him so much she just didn't care. She thought it was worth it.,that he was worth it. Jacob was worth the risk of getting her heart broken because she loved him so much. The two of them had been dating two years and he hadn't imprinted yet so everyone just thought he wasn't going to imprint. Most of the other guys had found their imprints, even Leah had imprinted, her and Embry had imprinted on each other. The only ones who hadn't imprinted besides Jake were Paul and Seth, now Jake had imprinted and she had no idea what she was going to do. Ava finally stopped running and collapsed under a tree in the woods hugging her legs to her chest with her head buried in her lap as she continued to sob. She had no idea how long she had been there and probably would have stayed there the rest of the afternoon and night if she hadn't felt something bump her leg. Ava looked up startled and found herself staring at a grey…no he was silver, never grey, a silver wolf. She had forgotten how beautiful he was when he was phased. Not that he was ugly or anything like that as a person. As a person he was very sexy but when he was phased he was beautiful.

"Paul," she whispered and he sat down in front of her and looked at her confused. Ava wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at him "Jake broke up with me," she sniffled answering his unasked question and the wolf stood up and walked away. Ava wiped her eyes again as she watched him walk away, she should have known Paul wouldn't care if Jacob broke her heart. He made his disapproval of her relationship with Jacob very clear, even more so once she found out the secret about how they phase into wolves. He was the one always telling her she shouldn't be with Jacob because they weren't right for each other. That he could imprint and he would leave her when he did because you can't fight the imprint. Ava looked up and saw Paul walking back towards her wearing nothing but blue jean cut-offs.

"Aviana," Paul said and knelt down in front of her, she lifted her head and looked at him.

"I thought you left," she said softly

"No I just went to phase back and get clothes on," he told her. "Jake broke up with you"

"Yeah he imprinted and I don't know what I'm going to do," she confessed and started crying again.

"Please don't do that," Paul said and wiped her tears away. "You knew this could happen when you and Jake started dating and moved in together," he told her and she nodded.

"I didn't care because I loved him," she told Paul. "Haven't you ever felt that way about anyone?" she asked him. "Haven't you ever been in love with someone so much it didn't matter to you if you could get hurt?" she asked and Paul let out a sigh and shook his head. "Of course you haven't, I forgot who I was talking to," sighed. "You don't have serious girlfriends."

"You don't get hurt if you don't get to attached to someone," he told her.

"I never thought Jake would imprint," she admitted and started to sob again.

"Ava," he said. "You know I'm horrible when it comes to the whole women crying thing."

"I'm sorry," she sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"Its not your fault you fell in love with Jake and he's broken your heart," Paul told her. "Come on," he said and scooped her up in his arms. "You can't stay here all afternoon and night."

"I can if you put me down," she told him.

"No Aviana," he said firmly and he carried her out of the woods.

* * *

A few minutes later he walked in his house and placed her on the couch.

"Why did you bring me to your house?" she asked.

"Last place anyone would look for you," he told her and she nodded.

"Thanks," she whispered and sat up and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. When she looked at the screen there were three missed calls from Jacob.

"I never heard it ring," she said and sat it on the table.

"Not going to call him back?"

No he has an imprint to worry about now and I don't really want to see him which sucks because I have to go home eventually and he'll be there," she told him. "Since we live together."

"I know," Paul said and sat beside her. "Do you know where you're going to go?"

"No Paul I have no idea," she told him and he let out a sigh and looked over at her. Her eyes were all red from where she had been crying and her cheeks had tear stains on them. He didn't like seeing her so upset and he could kick Jacob's ass for not telling her sooner, for stringing her along as long as he did.

"You can stay here," he heard the words tumble out of his mouth before he could stop them. Ava looked over at him shocked.

"Why would you want me to stay here?" she asked confused. "You hate me."

"I don't hate you Ava," Paul told her. "Why would you think that?"

"Well you've always acted like it and you were mean to me most of the time," She said as her phone rang and she glanced at it and saw it was Jacob calling again.

"He's going to keep calling until you talk to him," Paul told her and she let out a sigh.

"I don't really want to talk to him or see him right now." She said and her phone chimed signaling a message. She picked up her phone and called the voicemail to listen to the message. She actually had three messages all from Jacob, saying he was worried about her and wanting to make sure she was ok and to please call him and let him know if she as ok.

"Messages from Jake wanting to know if I'm ok," she told Paul. "He's probably with his imprint while he's calling me."

"Ava…."

"Have you seen her?" she asked curiously. "Is she pretty?"

"Ava, you don't really want to talk about that do you?"

"Just answer me Paul," she pleaded. "I know you won't lie to me."

"Yes I've seen her. She's pretty," Paul admitted. "Not as pretty as you though." He told her and brushed her hair away from her face.

"You don't have to say that Paul," she told him and he shrugged

"Its true," he said and she smiled slightly. "You know I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know," she nodded. "What's her name?"

"Darci," Paul said and she nodded and they fell silent. Ava's phone ringing a few minutes later broke the silence.

"Just answer it," he said. "So he'll leave you alone."

"Fine," she huffed and picked her phone up.

"Hello."

"Ava!" Jacob exclaimed. "You're ok," he said relieved.

"Jake," was all she said.

"'I've been worried about you," he told her. "So worried."

"'Of course you have," she replied, her eyes filling with tears.

"All that matters is you're ok," he told her. "When are you coming home?"

"I'm not coming home tonight," she told him. "I can't be in the same house as you."

"Ava where are you going to stay?" he asked worried.

"That's not for you to worry about, I'll be by tomorrow to pack up my stuff," she told him. "While you're at work."

"Ava I…."

"I'll leave the key on the kitchen counter for you." She told him.

"You don't have to move out," He said sadly.

"Yes I do Jake, you dumped me," she reminded him. "You can't have an imprint and me live with you to and I really can't see you right now, so please let me pack up my stuff in peace and I'll be out of your way."

"We can still be friends…."

"Not right now Jake," she told him and ended the call and looked over at Paul and he saw more tears fall down her cheeks.

"Ava," Paul said and let out a sigh. "If you tell anyone I did this I'll deny it," he warned her and he scooted right next to her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her. Ava laid her head on his chest and cried.

* * *

As she sat wrapped in Paul's arms she couldn't believe how nice it felt and how safe she felt in his arms. She never imagined being in Paul's arms could feel that way, that of all people Paul could make her feel safe and like everything was going to be ok. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, she shouldn't be feeling this way about another guy, but Paul wasn't just any guy for her, he was the guy she had always had a crush on.

Paul would never admit it to Ava but having her wrapped in his arms was one of the things he always wanted, he never hated her, he actually really liked her and she was one of the two girls he wanted a real relationship with but she never knew that and he could never tell her because he knew she would never think of him that way.

A few minutes later Ava pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"You hungry?" Paul asked.

"A little I guess."

"I can go get us something if you want?"

"No I can cook," she said and stood up.

"You don't have to, I'm sure cooking is the last thing you want to do."

"But it will take my mind off things." She told him. "Just let me go wash my hands and get cleaned up a little."

"Ok," Paul smiled and she stood up. "Bathroom is down that hallway," he said pointing to a hallway by the kitchen.

"Ok be right back," she said and walked away.

* * *

When she was gone Paul let out a groan and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe he invited her to stay with him. He didn't mean to the words just came out of his mouth before he could stop them. Not only was Jacob going to want to kill him but he didn't know how he was going to take being around her. She thought he hated her when that was the far from true. He had always had a…kind of a crush on her. He thought she was beautiful, her long brown hair looked silky and shined when the light hit it. Her skin was perfect and smooth and looked incredibly soft. She had really pretty brown eyes, not that he ever looked into them but he just knew they were beautiful. She smelled really good to like Honeysuckle and jasmine. There wasn't anything about Ava that wasn't beautiful, to him anyway. He thought she was perfect. He had considered asking her out but Jacob asked her first and she of course agreed and he never told her how he felt because he knew she would never pick him over Jacob. So he resorted to always voicing how wrong they were for each other and after she found out about the pack he voiced it more. It was his luck he would be the one to find her after Jacob hurt her. That he would be the one that was kind of taking care of her after Jacob left her, he never took care of anyone but himself, he wasn't the type of guy that took care of girls or even cared if they had gotten their heart broken but something about her was different. He was brought out of his thoughts when Ava walked in the room.

"Paul," she said and he glanced over at her. "I'm going to start dinner," she told him. "What do you want?"

"I'm not that picky," he told her. "You can look through everything and fix whatever you want."

"Ok," she replied and went into the kitchen

Ava walked in the kitchen and began looking through everything only to find Paul didn't have much. She let out a frustrated sigh and walked back in the living room and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Paul. Paul felt her gaze on him and turned around and looked at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked innocently.

"You do realize you need to go grocery shopping right?" she asked.

"I know Ava I wasn't planning on having dinner here tonight I was going to go to Sam's," he told her.

"Oh," she whispered. "I'm sorry I ruined your plans," she apologized.

"Its ok."

"You can go to Sam and Emily's if you want but I don't feel like going," she said and walked over and sat by him. "Jake will be there."

"I'll go get us something for dinner and tomorrow I don't have to work so I'll go buy groceries while you're packing your things."

"Ok Paul," she said softly. "I'm going to take the day off work tomorrow."

"Now what would you like for dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow?" he asked. "I'll run in the store and grab a few things for breakfast.

"I don't care I can make breakfast in the morning," she told him. "So get whatever you want."

"Ok. Did you want to go with me?" he asked.

"I don't know Paul," she said nervously.

"We can drive into Forks if you want," Paul told her. "We don't have to go anywhere close by."

"Why would you do that for me?" she asked.

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"Because you're not normally nice, you're usually mean to me, but you're being really nice to me now," she pointed out.

"You don't want me to be nice to you?" he asked confused.

"Yeah I would rather you be nice to me but I also want you to tell me the truth."

"Ok I can do that," Paul told her. "So do you want to go with me?" he asked. "I really don't want to leave you by yourself."

"I'm not going to do anything Paul, I'll be ok." She assured him.

"You sure?" Paul asked. "If you want me to stay we can order pizza," he told her.

"You won't be gone long Paul, I'll be ok by myself." She assured him.

"Ok let me grab a shirt and I'll leave."

* * *

When Paul left to go get dinner Ava turned the TV on and kicked her shoes off and laid down on the couch and found a TV show to watch. A few minutes later her eyes drifted shut.

After Ava hung up on him Jacob covered his face with his hands. He knew he should have told her right when he imprinted but there was a part of him that hoped he could fight the imprint and stay with Ava. When he realized that fighting the imprint wasn't going to work he knew breaking up with her was the right thing to do but instead he continued to come home to her every night but began pulling away more than he had already. She had constantly asked him what was wrong and he told her it was nothing but he knew she suspected something. Now she didn't even want to talk to him and he had no idea where she was and she was moving out and he had no idea where she was going. He wondered if she knew where she was going. Jacob stood up from where he was sitting and decided to head to Sam's, maybe she would be there.

Paul went through a drive thru and bought some chicken and sides for dinner. Then he stopped at the grocery store and went in and bought some eggs, sausage and a can of biscuits for breakfast in the morning. As he was walking to the cashier to buy everything he passed the ice cream and though of Ava, she might want some ice cream. He walked down the aisle and stared at the flavors. He knew she had a favorite flavor but he couldn't remember what it was. It wasn't chocolate or vanilla…

"chocolate chip cookie dough," he said and he grabbed a few cartons of it, most girls seemed to like that, and went to pay for everything so he could get back.

* * *

Jacob arrived at Sam's and he saw all the guys but Paul but Paul was known for his lateness. He also didn't see Ava anywhere. When Quil and Embry saw Jacob they ran over to talk to him.

"Hey Jake," Embry said.

"Where's Ava?" Quil asked.

"I told her today and she ran off crying," Jacob told them. "I never meant to hurt her." He said sadly.

"We know that Jake," Embry said. "Have you tried to call her?"

"Yeah I tried several times, left her several messages and she finally answered," Jacob told them. "She says she's ok and that she won't be home tonight and that she'll be by tomorrow to pack her stuff." Jacob added sadly. "She's moving out."

"Did you expect her to continue living with you Jake?" Quil asked. "Because you knew she wasn't."

"I know but she won't tell me where she's going to stay."

"Jake let it go for now, you'll find out soon enough," Embry told him.

"She doesn't even want me home tomorrow while she's packing, she's going to pack while I'm at work."

"Do what she asks Jake," Quil told him. "If you can't do something as simple as staying away while she packs her things then she'll never want to talk to you again. You need to give her the space she asks for."

"Quil's right Jake, you hurt her and you should have told her a lot sooner than you did, you can't expect this to just be ok, for her to just be your friend because you want it that way."

"I still care about Ava, I still love her, my imprint with Darci doesn't change that," Jacob told them.

"We know that Jake but Ava needs her space right now and you're going to have to realize she may not want to see you but that will change eventually after she's had time to move on."

"I hope so," he sighed.

"Has Paul heard about what happened with you and Ava?" Quil asked.

"If he had he'd probably be here rubbing it in my face how the two of us were never right for each other," Jacob told him.

"Jake you know why he acted the way he did towards you and Ava," Embry told him.

"Yeah I know he liked her," Jacob sighed. "Is he here?"

"No and you know he's probably with some girl if he's not here."

"I don't care where Paul is unless Ava is with him and that's the last place she is since she hates Paul for always being so mean to her," Jacob said and walked off.

"I've got something I need to take care of, I'll be right back it won't take long," Embry told Quil.

"Ok," Quil said confused. "You better hurry if you want food."

"I'll be back before time to eat," Embry said and ran off, what Jacob said was running through his head _"I don't care where Paul is unless Ava is with him and that's the last place she is_

Embry stopped running when he was in front of Paul's door.

"This is the last place anyone would look for Ava," he said to himself and knocked on the door.

* * *

When Paul got back to his house he went inside and saw Ava was asleep on the couch. He shook his head and smiled and went to put everything up in the kitchen before waking her up to eat. He sat their food containers for dinner on the counter and put the groceries away and then went to wake her up. Paul walked into the living room and knelt down in front of her beside the couch. He brushed her hair away from her face.

"Ava," Paul said. "Ava wake up I have dinner," he added. "Ava," he said and gave her a gentle shake. Her eyes opened and he saw her rub them and she looked at him.

"Paul," she said and sat up "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You've had a rough day, its ok," he told her. "But I have dinner, I got chicken," he told her.

"Sounds good," she said.

"I also got ice cream," he told her.

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough," he said. "Do you like that kind?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Paul, Its one of my favorites."

"I thought it was but I didn't know for sure."

"Thank you," she said and stood up from the couch and the two of them went into the kitchen.

Paul got them some plates and handed one to Ava.

"You get what you want first," he told her.

"Ok," she said and walked over and put chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans on her plate and then went to the table.

"You can get something to drink out of the refrigerator," he told her and she walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda.

"Did you want something?" she asked.

"Sure you can grab me a soda if you want," he said and Ava grabbed him a soda and took both of them to the table. She sat down and grabbed her fork and started eating. Paul sat down across from her, with his plate piled full of food and started to eat. Neither one of them talked during the meal and when they were done eating Ava took their plates to the sink and washed them.

Paul walked over and stood next to her.

"You staying tonight?" he asked softly.

"If you don't mind, I don't want to ruin any plans you might have though." She said softly. "Are any date or whatever you may have."

"I don't have any plans," Paul assured her. "Do you want a t-shirt of mine or something to wear to sleep in?" he asked her. He usually never let girls wear anything of his, not even his t-shirts but Ava wasn't just any girl to him, she was a girl he could be really happy with if there was even a slight chance she could feel the same way about him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok that would be great," she smiled.

"I'll be right back." Paul told her and walked out of the kitchen.

He returned a few minutes later with a t-shirt and pair of shorts and handed them to her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'll be right back."

When Ava got in the bathroom she closed the door and locked it behind her. She looked in the mirror and noticed her eyes were red from where she had been crying, her hair was a mess, she looked horrible, she didn't know how Paul was even able to look at her. Ava turned the sink on and grabbed a washcloth from Paul's cabinet and washed her face. Then she changed into the clothes Paul gave her which of course were too big on her. She had to roll the shorts several times and the shirt hung to her knees covering the shorts he had given her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror she looked ridiculous in Paul's clothes but they were really comfortable. They also smelled really good, like rain, like Paul. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh. She couldn't believe she was going to stay with Paul tonight and most likely move in with him but where else was she going to go and he offered. Jacob was going to loose it when he found out she was staying with Paul and after tomorrow everyone would know.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore because Jake imprinted and he doesn't want me," she said to herself and she saw tears fill her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

When she walked back into the living room Paul was lounging on the couch watching TV.

"Paul," she said and he turned to look at her and he felt his heart start to beat faster. She looked incredibly sexy in his clothes. "I know I look ridiculous Paul, you're clothes are really big on me," she told him as she walked over and he sat up on the couch. "But they're really comfortable."

"You don't look ridiculous Ava," he told her as she sat on the couch with him.

"I don't," she said surprised and he shook his head.

"No you don't," he told her and she smiled as they heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" she asked.

"I don't know all the guys should be at Sam," he told her and the person knocked again.

"Paul its Embry open the door," he said.

"He'll tell Jake I'm here," Ava panicked. "I'll go to the extra bedroom." she added and quickly stood up.

"Its your bedroom now Ava," he said and she nodded and walked out of the room. When she was gone Paul walked over and opened the door.


	2. Embry Learns the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything you recognize. **

**Summary: Aviana (Ava) Davidson's been dating Jacob Black for two years. He's been pulling away from her for over a month but won't tell her why when she asks. He finally tells her, he's imprinted and he can't see her anymore. Ava runs off crying and finds comfort in the last person she ever expected, the guy that always acted like he hated her, Paul Lahote.**

**Her name is pronounced A-vee-ahna**

**The quotes come from **

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed and to all who favorite this story and added it to your alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

** CHAPTER 2**

**I guess in this society being male and an asshole makes you worthy of our time.  
Kat- 10 things I hate about you.**

Paul opened the door and saw Embry standing on the other side.

"You need something?" Paul asked.

"You heard about Jake and Ava?" Embry asked.

"What about them?"

"Jake told her about Darci today and they broke up," Embry told him. "That should make you happy considering your feelings for her."

"Embry," Paul growled.

"Have you seen her, Jake doesn't know where she is," Embry asked.

"Come in Embry," Paul said and Embry walked in and he closed the door behind him. "Ava doesn't know anything about the feelings I have for her and I'd like to keep it that way." Paul told him.

"Why, this could be your chance Paul," Embry told him. "You could show her there is a decent guy under all your attitude and sweep her off her feet."

"Does that sound like something I would do?" Paul asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well no not for just any girl but for Ava maybe," Embry said and he shook his head. "Is she here?" he asked curiously.

"Why would she be here with me?" Paul asked him.

"Because no one would look for her here," Embry said. "I can keep a secret Paul, I understand Ava doesn't want to see or talk to Jake now," he told him. "But she is my friend to and I just want to know she's ok."

"Give me a minute," Paul said and he walked away and to the spare bedroom and knocked on the closed door. It opened a few seconds later and Ava was standing in front of him. "Come talk to Embry."

"Paul I…he'll tell Jake I'm here." She said worried.

"Jake will find out eventually," he told her. "But I think you know you can trust Embry."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Ok," she agreed.

"Come on," Paul said and he led her to the living room.

* * *

Embry looked over when the two of them walked in the room. He noticed she was wearing Paul's clothes, which never would have happened with any other girl but her.

"Ava," Embry said and he walked over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm going to be fine Embry," she told him.

"Jake told us what happened," Embry told her. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"She's staying here Embry." Paul interrupted.

"Oh," he said shocked. "He also said you were packing your stuff tomorrow and Quil and I told him to stay away like you asked."

"Thanks Embry," she said quietly.

"So do you have somewhere to go?" he asked.

"Yeah I do," she smiled slightly.

"You're not moving in with Paul," he said and she nodded.

"Yes she is and she can stay as long as she needs to," Paul told him.

"Jake is not going to like this you know," Embry told them but Paul noticed he had a slight smile on his lips.

"I know Embry but it doesn't matter what Jake wants or likes or doesn't like." She told him and he nodded. "Not anymore." She added

"We're your friends to Ava, don't stay away because of Jake." Embry told her.

"I'll try Embry," she said quietly.

"So is Paul being nice to you?" Embry asked.

"Actually he is," She told him.

"Good," Embry said.

"Are you going to tell Jake where I am?" she asked quietly.

"He won't hear it from me," Embry promised.

"Thanks Embry," she said.

"You know he'll find out eventually," Embry pointed out.

"I know Embry," she nodded.

"Tomorrow most likely, he'll wonder why your car is parked outside Paul's house."

"I know," she said. "I'll deal with that tomorrow."

"Alright, I'm going to get back to Sam's," he told them and he stepped to Ava and wrapped his arms around her. "If you need something all you have to do is call." He told her. "Me and Leah are here for whatever you need."

"Thanks Embry." She said and pulled away and looked up at him.

"I'm going to walk him out," Paul told her and she nodded.

* * *

"What exactly are you doing?" Embry asked Paul when they were outside.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"You asked her to move in with you," Embry pointed out. "What were you thinking?""

"I wasn't, she was really upset and it just came out," he admitted. "I didn't think she'd ever agree but she did and I'm not telling her she can't stay with me."

"You know she always thought you hated her because of how you treated her when she got together with Jake."

"I know she did and she told me today because she was shocked about me asking her to stay here," he confessed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I told her I didn't hate her."

"Good," Embry said. "How come you never told her how you felt, that you wanted to go out with her?"

"Jake asked her first." Paul stated.

"So, she could have chosen you."

"No she wouldn't have, she would have never picked me over Jake," he told Embry.

"If you say so," Embry shrugged. "But you never know, if she knew she had a choice she could have picked you."

"I doubt it Embry," he sighed.

"Ok if that's what you think," he said. "Jake won't look for her here he thinks she would never stay here because he believes she hates you."

"Ava hates me," he said softly.

"No Paul I don't think she does its just what Jake wants to believe and he was always just as mean to you Paul because he knew how you felt about Ava and maybe he thought you could take her away from him if she knew how you felt."

"I doubt it," Paul told him. "Ava hates me she would never agree to date me if I asked her."

"She doesn't hate you and if it bothers you that much talk to her," Embry told him. "I'm going to get back ok."

"Ok," Paul said and Embry ran off and Paul went back inside.

* * *

When Paul walked back inside he saw Ava was sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat down with her.

"Embry won't say anything to Jake, you know that right?"

"I know Paul," she sighed and glanced over at him and then turned back to the TV. "Me being here is going to cause problems with you and Jake."

"Jake and I have issues anyway," he told her. "Its not a big deal." He shrugged

"Paul".

"Don't worry about it," he told her.

"Well I think I'm going to get some ice cream, you want some?" she asked.

"Sure," Paul said and she got up and Paul watched her walk into the kitchen.

* * *

_Ava walked out of her house, she was headed over to her friend Kim's house. The two of them were going to have a girls day and just spend the day hanging out, watching movies, painting their nails. She had just stepped out of her door when she saw Jacob Black walking towards her house. She smiled and felt her heart start to speed up. Jacob was one of the most attractive guys she knew. Him and all his friends. Every woman that saw him or any of his friends couldn't help but think they were sexy They all had six pack abs and muscular arms and walked around shirtless all the time. _

"_Hey Ava," Jacob smiled _

"_Hey Jake," she smiled._

"_You going somewhere?"_

"_I'm meeting Kim," she told him. "Girls day."_

"_Sounds fun."_

"_Yeah it is," she told him. "If she would do something other than talk about Jared all the time. I mean I'm happy that he finally asked her out and that they're together and happy but I'd rather talk about something else sometimes you know."_

"_Jared's the same way about Kim, we get tired of it to." He told her and she smiled._

"_You have a really pretty smile," he told her._

"_Thanks," she said and tucked her hair behind her ear._

"_So I was wondering if you would be interested in going out with me?" he asked hopefully._

"_Really?" she asked surprised._

"_Yes, this weekend."_

"_I would love to Jake."_

"_Ok I'll pick you up at seven Friday night."_

"_I'll be ready," she smiled._

"_See you then," Jacob said and turned and walked away. Neither one of them knew Paul had seen the whole thing because he was on his way to ask Ava out to._

* * *

When she walked into the kitchen Paul thought about what Embry had asked him, why he didn't ask her out to. He had seen her face when Jacob had asked her out, going out with Jacob was going to make her happy and he knew if given the choice between him and Jacob, it wouldn't be him she would pick so he kept his feelings to himself, it wouldn't do her any good to know but of course Jacob had found out how he felt about Ava and he liked to rub it Paul's face that he had the one girl Paul could never have. That was actually how Ava found out about everything about the wolves Paul and Jacob were arguing….

* * *

_Paul walked into Sam's yard everyone was meeting for dinner and then once they ate they had a pack meeting. Kim had invited Ava to her house after dinner as a way to get her out of the house for the meeting since she didn't know anything yet. Jacob saw Paul walking over and he walked over to meet him._

"_Paul," Jacob smirked._

"_What do you want Jake?" he growled. _

"_Ava and I had a really great time together last night," he told them._

"_I don't care Jake," he said angrily. _

"_I'm thinking of asking her to move in with me," Jacob taunted him. "we slept together last night."_

"_I don't care," he growled._

"_Yeah you do," Jacob said. "It kills you that Ava is with me, that you can't have her," he smirked and Paul started to shake. "That you wanted her and I asked her first and the only reason you never told her how you felt is because you knew she'd never want you, that she wouldn't pick you." He told him and Paul started to shake more just as Ava ran over to them._

"_What's going on?" she asked and looked from Jacob to Paul. Paul turned and glared at her._

"_You and Jake are wrong for each other." He said angrily._

"_Paul I…."_

"_Actually no one is more perfect for Ava than me." Jacob smirked and that was all it took for Paul to explode into a giant wolf, Jake followed a few seconds later and Ava let out a scream._

* * *

Ava returned a few minutes later carrying two bowls. She sat on the couch and handed one of the bowls to Paul.

"Thanks," Paul said as he took the bowl from her. They ate their ice cream in silence as they watched whatever movie Paul had on.

"Paul," she said and he glanced over at her.

"What?"

"How long ago did Jake imprint?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Paul asked curiously.

"I'm just trying to figure out some things," she told him. "So how long ago was it?"

"It was about a month ago," Paul told her. "Maybe a little more."

"That's what I thought," she whispered.

"Ava, what are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Jake started pulling away from me about a month ago," she told him and started turning the ring on her finger .

"Ava," he said.

"At first I thought maybe he was cheating on me or that he didn't find me attractive anymore," she confessed. "Jake and I haven't had sex in over a month," she told him and he looked shocked. "Not for lack of trying on my part, Jake always said no, he didn't want me like that anymore." She sighed. "Now I know why," she said and Paul heard her voice break and he looked over and saw her wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said and she stood up from the couch and grabbed Paul's empty bowl and went to the kitchen. When she didn't come right back Paul got up and went in the kitchen to see what she was doing. When he walked in the kitchen he saw her standing in front of the sink staring out the window. He walked over and stood behind her.

"Ava," he said and she turned around.

"Jake should have told you sooner and none of us were allowed to tell you about it, it was his job to tell you. We all tried to tell him to tell you but he wouldn't listen." Paul told her. "And of course anything I said about you only pissed him off."

"Because you always said how wrong we were for each other," she pointed out. "Guess you were right."

"Ava I'm sorry I was right," he told her. "Whether you believe it or not I never wanted you to get hurt like you are now."

"I knew this could happen when I found out about wolves and imprinting but I chose to stay with Jake and risk it because I thought it was worth it ," she confessed. "But I never imagined it would hurt this much Paul," she cried and tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them with her hands.

"Ava," Paul whispered and he stepped closer to her, he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head against his chest. "Everything is going to be ok," he whispered.

"It just feels like someone has crushed my heart into a million pieces," she sobbed.

"Ava, what do you need me to do?" he asked. "Crying women make me nervous," he told her and he heard her laugh slightly and pull away wiped her eyes.

"Why?" she asked. "Is it because you're the reason they're crying usually."

"Maybe," he smirked and she shook her head.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed, I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow," she told him.

"If you need anything let me know ok."

"OK Paul," she smiled. "Good night."

"Good night," he replied and she turned and walked away.

* * *

When she was gone Paul walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed something to drink out of it and went into the living room. Paul plopped down on the couch and took a drink of his soda and sat it on the table. Ava was going to move in with him tomorrow, he covered his face with his hands. He was still really attracted to her and hoped things would be ok with them living together, he also hoped she never found out about his feelings either because he knew it wouldn't go well with her because she didn't feel the same way about him. Of course if she hated him it wouldn't matter if he took Embry's advice or not. If he tried to show her that he is a decent guy and sweep her off her feet.

"Yeah right," he said to himself. He wasn't the type of guy girls wanted to settle down with, he was the type of guy girls wanted to fool around with, be with to piss off their parents but never settle down with. One girl had even told him that to his face after they had slept together. After Jacob had asked Ava out and they started dating, he started sleeping around more, but there was one girl he thought maybe he could have something more, her name was Aubri.

* * *

_Paul was lying in bed next to Aubri. He moved her dark hair away from her face and she looked up at him and smiled. He could maybe he see himself dating her and her being more than just a fuck buddy for him. Paul looked down at her, she had really pretty blue eyes._

"_Hey beautiful," Paul smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips._

"_Paul that was amazing," Aubri said and sat up clutching the sheet around her body. "Sex has never been that good with any guy."_

"_Thanks," he smirked and ran his fingers through her hair and pressed his lips to hers. "Aubri," he whispered. "I'd like to see you again."_

"_Really?" she asked hopefully. _

"_Yes," he said. "I'd like to maybe take you on a date."_

"_You want to date me," she said surprised._

"_Yeah," he said. "I like you."_

"_Paul I don't think so," she said._

"_What!" he exclaimed. "Why?"_

"_You are really not the type of guy to settle down with," Aubri told him. "You're really good in bed and fun to fool around with, but not to settle down or date Paul," she said and he nodded._

"_Oh," he whispered._

"_I'm sorry Paul," she said and he shook his head._

"_Its fine," he told her and got out of bed._

"_Paul you don't have to leave," she told him as he grabbed his pants and slipped them on._

"_Yeah I do," he said and sat down and put his shoes on and grabbed his t-shirt. "Good bye Aubri."_

* * *

Paul leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm not the guy girls want to date or settle down with, I'm the guy girls just want to fuck." He said and shook his head. "I'm just going to bed," he added to himself and stood up and took his drink to the kitchen and then went to his bedroom. As he walked down the hall he stopped in front of Ava's closed door and knocked, when she didn't say anything he peeked inside and saw she was sleeping, Paul smiled and closed the door and continued to his room.

* * *

The next morning Ava woke up and changed out of Paul's clothes and put hers back on after a quick shower. She went to the kitchen and got the things Paul bought for breakfast out and started cooking breakfast for them. She just started to put more sausage in the pan when Paul walked in the kitchen.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning Paul."

"You didn't have to cook breakfast," he told her.

"I don't mind." She told him and he smiled.

"Do you want me to drop you off at Jake's on my way to the grocery store."

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not," he told her.

"Ok then."

"You have my phone number right?" he asked.

"I don't think so, the two of us were never that close remember."

"Yeah I know," he said quietly.

"But you can check my phone's on the counter," she pointed and Paul walked over and grabbed her phone and scrolled through the names. When he didn't see his name he added it with his number and then called his phone and saved her number in his phone.

"All done."

After finishing breakfast and getting the dishes washed the two of them left for the day.

"After I buy groceries I have a few other things to get done, so you can just let yourself in when you get done packing if I'm not back."

"I don't have a key Paul," she reminded him.

"I keep an extra one under the door mat," he told her.

"Because that's not the first place everyone is going to look," she teased.

"I know I need a better hiding place, maybe you can find one," he said and she smiled and nodded as he pulled in front of Jacob's house.

"You sure you want to do this by yourself?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I need to do this alone," she told him and he reached over and brushed her hair away from her face and looked at her but he never let his eyes meet hers.

"Ok just call me if you need help or need something and I'll be here ok."

"Ok Paul, thanks," she said and opened the door and got out of the truck and went inside the house. Once she was inside the house Paul pulled away from Jacob's house and headed out of La Push.


	3. Jake finds Ava

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything you recognize. **

**Summary: Aviana (Ava) Davidson's been dating Jacob Black for two years. He's been pulling away from her for over a month but won't tell her why when she asks. He finally tells her, he's imprinted and he can't see her anymore. Ava runs off crying and finds comfort in the last person she ever expected, the guy that always acted like he hated her, Paul Lahote.**

**Her name is pronounced A-vee-ahna**

**The quotes come from  
**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed and to all who favorite this story and added it to your alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**The heart will break, but broken live on.  
~Lord Byron **

Ava walked in the house and went straight to the bedroom she shared, used to share with Jacob. She decided to start with packing clothes so she grabbed a suitcase from the hallway closet and returned to the bedroom and placed it on the bed, the bed her and Jacob used to share for so many nights…..

* * *

_Ava rolled over and laid head against Jacob's chest and she felt his arms wrap around her pulling her closer to him._

"_I'm glad I agreed to move in with you," she smiled._

"_I am to," he said and she looked up at him. "I love you."_

"_I love you to Jake," she said and leaned over and kissed his lips. _

"_You know I want to marry you someday and have a family with you."_

"_I know Jake and I want that to," she told him and he smiled._

"_I got you something," he told her and he sat up in bed and opened from the bedside table and pulled a small box out of it. She sat up and held the sheet against her. Jacob opened the box and she saw a beautiful ring with a small heart shaped stone on a silver band, simple yet beautiful. _

"_Jake," she whispered. _

"_Its not exactly an engagement ring but it's a step towards that," he told her and took it out of the box. "It means that I'm going to keep the promise I made to you, to marry you and have a family with you." He said. "Will you wear it?"_

"_Yes Jake!" she exclaimed and he smiled and placed it on her ring finger. "Its so pretty," she told him. "I love it," she said and he leaned over and kissed her and she fell back on the bed and he hovered over her. "Jake," she whispered. "I love you."_

"_I love you to," he said and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers…._

* * *

Ava let out a sigh and looked at the ring on her finger and went to the closet and grabbed an arm full of clothes and placed them in her suitcase. She looked back at her ring and remembered Paul's reaction to it, it wasn't nice,

* * *

_The day after Jacob gave Ava the ring she was at Sam's showing it to Kim and Emily._

"_That is so pretty!" Kim squealed._

"_I can't believe Jake gave you a ring," Emily smiled. "Its beautiful."_

"_Thanks," she smiled. "I'm going to see where Jake is," she told them and walked away. _

_Paul had arrived at Sam's while Ava was inside. The first people he saw were Embry and Quil and he walked over to them. He looked to the house and saw Ava walk out on the porch and felt his heart start to beat faster._

"_Paul," Quil said. _

"_I can hear how fast your heart is beating," Embry said. "What's going on?" he asked and looked to where his gaze was locked. "Ava,," Embry sighed. "Why don't you tell her how you feel about her?"_

"_That's crazy, I don't have any kind of feelings for her," he told them and tore his gaze from her. _

"_Yeah the hammering of your heart in your chest says that," Quil responded sarcastically as Ava started walking towards them._

"_Drop it," Paul growled._

"_Hey guys," she said._

"_Hey," Embry smiled. _

"_You guys seen Jake?"_

"_I think him and Sam are around the back with Jared setting things up for dinner." Quil told her._

"_Thanks," she said and her eyes traveled to Paul._

"_Ava,," he said._

"_Hey Paul," she said quietly._

"_Rumor is Jake gave you a ring," Paul said._

"_He did," Ava said and held out her hand, Paul stepped closer and took her hand in his and looked at her ring. He ran his thumb across the top of her hand feeling how smooth her skin was He could hear her heart start to beat faster and he smirked. She smelled good as well like honeysuckle, honeysuckle and jasmine._

"_Nice," Paul smirked. "Not an engagement ring though," he responded and dropped her hand._

"_No but its what comes before that, a step towards that, he wants to get married one day." She told him._

"_He's not going to marry you Ava because you and Jake aren't right for each other," he told her. "And the ring is ugly," he said meanly. "It's the ugliest ring I've ever see actually." He added rudely and Ava's eyes filled with tears_

"_I wish I knew what I did to make you hate me so much," she told him and ran off._

* * *

Paul was always such a jerk to her when she was with Jacob. Yesterday and today though he was nice to her, he even bought her ice cream yesterday. Not typical Paul behavior at least when it came to her. Oh well she would never figure out why Paul did the things he did or acted the way he did. The things he said to her always hurt but like every other woman she always had a tiny crush on Paul. Jacob never knew about it and she never told him because she knew he wouldn't take it well. Ava let out a sigh and grabbed more clothes from the closet and threw them in the suitcase and zipped it. She needed to hurry and get out of here being in this house brought back to many memories of being with Jacob. All of that was over now and moving out was the first step to trying to move on. She continued packing her things and carried everything out to her car and loaded it. She walked back in the house and placed her key on the kitchen counter and went back out to her car. Just as she got to her car she saw Jacob pull up and get out. He couldn't stay away like she asked him to, he was supposed to be at work. She glanced at his car and saw he had a girl with him, she must be his imprint.

"Jake I asked you to stay away while I packed everything," she told him.

"I had to see you were ok," he told her. "Ava I still love you I just…."

"You can't be with me anymore," she finished for him and glanced to the truck and saw a girl about the same height as she was step out. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and she was gorgeous. Paul didn't lie when he said she was pretty but he did lie about her being prettier than her, next to Jacob''s imprint she looked plain, it was easy to see why Jacob chose her.

"Its fine Jake," she told him. "But I really didn't want to see you right now," she told him as her tears filled her eyes. "Especially with her, you knew I was here and you had to bring her with you Jake."

"Ava I wasn't thinking…"

"Obviously," she said and pulled the ring off her finger. "But I can't…." she shook her head and held the ring out to him.

"Ava I gave that to you, its yours I don't want it back," he told her.

"Well what you want doesn't matter to me right now," she told him and placed the ring in his hand.

"Where are you staying?" Jacob asked as he closed his hand around the ring.

"That's none of your business Jake," she told him and opened her car door.

"I just want to know you're ok."

"Don't worry about me Jake," she said. "You have an imprint to worry about now," she told him. "Please leave me alone for now," she told him and got in her car and shut the door. She started her car and drove away leaving Jacob behind to just watch her drive away.

Ava wiped the tears from her eyes for the short drive to Paul's house. She couldn't believe Jacob showed up when she asked him to let her pack in peace and he couldn't even do that and he brought her with him. Like she needed a reminder Jacob didn't want her anymore. She parked her car outside Paul's house and turned it off. Things were really over with Jake, packing her bags and seeing him with his imprint proved that. She finally got out of the car and went inside not bothering with her bags yet. Paul didn't seem to be here. His motorcycle was parked beside his house but his truck was gone, so she got the key from under the mat and unlocked the door putting the key back before going inside. When she went inside she went to the bedroom and put Paul's clothes on she wore last night and then she went to the kitchen and got the carton of ice cream and a spoon and went and sat on the couch. She opened the ice cream and started to eat….

* * *

_Ava had just gotten off work and was meeting everyone at Sam's for dinner. She loved all the guys but sometimes she really didn't know how Emily put up with them all the time, how she managed to cook enough food to feed all of them because they ate a ton of food. Emily seemed to enjoy taking care of them though. She parked her car and got out of it and looked around for Jacob._

"_Jake just left with Quil to pick up some things Sam asked him to," a voice said and Ava didn't have to turn around to know it was Paul. She knew it was him by the tone of his voice, so rude and mean. "So he's not here." He added and she turned around and saw he was smirking at her._

"_What do you want Paul?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_Nothing," he shrugged. "how was work?"_

"_Normal," she said confused._

"_So you actually believe you and Jake are going to get married someday."_

"_We are Paul, he promised."_

"_That doesn't matter Aviana," Paul said rudely. "You and Jake aren't right for each other and you know that," he told her. "You aren't imprints,' he added._

"_Just because we aren't imprints doesn't mean we don't love each other or aren't right for each other," she told him and she felt tears slide down her cheeks. 'Jake and I do love each other and we are right for each other whether you believe it or not." She told him and Paul looked away from her before looking back._

"_Just because Jake hasn't imprinted yet doesn't mean he won't. And when he does he will leave you and break your heart," he added meanly._

"_Since when do you care about my heart?" she asked as she wiped tears from her cheeks._

"_I never said I did," he snapped. "And I don't care."_

"_Of course you don't because the only person you care about is yourself Paul."_

"_That's not true."_

"_Well if it wasn't true you might actually have a girlfriend instead of just fuck buddies," she argued._

"_Well have you ever thought maybe I don't want a girlfriend.?"_

"_The thought crossed my mind," she told him. "So why no real girlfriend?"_

"_Have you ever thought I'm not the type of guy that girls want to settle down with?" he asked her and Ava saw something flash through his eyes as he said that but before she could place it he covered it up quickly._

"_Paul," she said softly. "What…." She began but was interrupted._

"_Ava!" Jacob called out as he ran over to them and she turned around._

"_Hey Jake," she smiled and he leaned down and kissed her lips._

"_What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "You've been crying." He said and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "What did he say to you?" Jacob growled._

"_Nothing Jake, its ok," she told him. "Come on," she said and grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Paul but Jacob shot him a glare as they walked away….._

* * *

Ava had forgotten about that until now. So was there a girl Paul liked and what happened to make him not be with her. She took another bite of ice cream as the door opened and Paul walked in and saw her on the couch with the carton of ice cream.

"Oh no eating ice cream straight from the carton," he said and walked over. "What happened?" he asked as he sat on the couch.

"Jake showed up as I was finishing loading my car," she told him. "With her."

"Ava," Paul said.

"We argued. I'm ok," she told him.

"It is ok if you're not," he told her and she shrugged and sat the ice cream carton on the couch between them with the spoon in it.

"Moving on is easier said than done but I'm trying but its also only been a day."

"I know," he sighed and picked the ice cream carton up and took a bite of ice cream.

"I gave Jake his ring back," she told him and showed him her hand.

"How did that go?" he asked curiously.

"He didn't want to take it back he said it was mine and he didn't want it back," she told him. "I told him what he wanted didn't matter." She shrugged and glanced over at Paul who held a spoonful of ice cream out for her.

"Thanks," she said and took the spoon from him.

"You did get all your stuff packed up right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you bring it in?" he asked.

"No Paul, its still in the car, I came straight in and changed and got the ice cream." She said. "I'm sorry I'm still in your clothes but…."

"Its fine really," he smiled, he definitely wasn't going to tell her he liked the way she looked in his clothes.

"When I do laundry I'll wash them and give them back to you."

"If you like them so much just keep them," he told her.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Definitely Ava," he said. "Now lets put the ice cream up and unload your car and you can start turning that empty bedroom into yours, make it your home."

"Thank you Paul," she said and he stood up and smiled at her.

"I got you more ice cream to," he told her and walked into the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later. "Come on," he said as he walked over to the couch and took her hands in his. "Lets get your bags inside." he added and pulled her up.

"Alright," she sighed. "Might as well put those muscles of yours to work." she told him and they walked outside together and started bringing her bags inside.

"So do you need help with anything?" Paul asked her when they got all of her things inside.

"I'm good Paul, I'll start unpacking," she told him.

"Alright, I'll make us some sandwiches for lunch. Is that ok?"

"That sounds great!"

"Ok then I'll let you know when they're ready."

"Thanks Paul."

* * *

When Paul left Ava started unpacking her things, Paul had a chest of drawers in the room she could put her clothes in at least so she started folding and putting things away. She should have known Jacob was going to show up while she was packing her things up but she really wasn't ready to see Jacob with another girl even if she was his soul mate and perfect for him. She knew Paul's house would be the last place Jacob would think to look for her but all it was going to take was for him to drive by Paul's house one time and he'd know she was here. She wasn't looking forward to that when it happened and it would happen, today most likely. She wasn't changing her mind about staying with Paul either, at least he wouldn't feel sorry for her and tiptoe around her feelings.

"Ava," Paul said as he stood in the doorway of her room. She looked over at him.

"Hey."

"Lunch is ready, take a break," he told her.

"Alright, I hate unpacking anyway."

After having a quiet lunch together Paul and Ava went into the living room and sat on the couch together.

"Not going to finish unpacking?" he asked

"Not right now, I have plenty of time," she told him. "You lied to me you know."

"About what?" Paul asked as he felt a slight feeling of panic run through his body, she couldn't have figured out his feelings for her.

"I saw Jake's imprint today and you said she was pretty and she is."

"Ok so what did I lie about?" he asked confused.

"You said I was prettier than her and I'm so not prettier than her," she said quietly. "Next to her I look really plain."

"Ava that is not true, you are a lot prettier than her," he told her and reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I think so anyway."

"Really? You do?" she asked surprised.

"Anyone can see how beautiful you are," he said softly and ran his finger over her cheek and she smiled. "You have a really pretty smile."

"Paul I…" she began but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Paul asked.

"Well maybe you'll find out of you get off the couch and open the door," she smiled.

"I'm going," he said and stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

* * *

Jacob was driving back to his house after taking his imprint home. Spending last night away from Ava was strange after spending so many nights with her. He never expected her to move out so quickly. Just because he imprinted didn't mean he didn't still love her. He didn't just shut all his feelings for her off. He let out a sigh and wondered where she stayed last night and where she went after she packed up all her things. He had called all the guys and no one seemed to know and if they did know they weren't telling him. He drove by Paul's house and looked over and saw a car exactly like Ava's parked by Paul's truck.

"She wouldn't be at Paul's," he said to himself. "That's the last place she would go," he added. "And she knows I would never look for her here and Paul would love to have her with him all the time to rub it in my face how Ava and I weren't perfect for each other." He said and pulled in Paul's yard and parked his truck behind Paul's. Jacob got out of the truck and knocked on the door. He heard voices inside and a few minutes later the door opened.

"Jake," Paul said. "What do you want?"

"Is Ava here?" he asked hopefully. "I know that's her car."

"She really doesn't want to talk to you or see you," Paul told him. "Why couldn't you just stay away and let her pack up her things alone like she asked you to?"

"I just want to know she's ok."

"She'll be fine Jake."

"She's here then?" he asked and Paul sighed and looked away as Ava walked over.

"Yeah Jake I'm here," she said and he turned to look at her.

"Ava," he said relieved. "I…." he began but stopped when he saw what she was wearing. Paul's clothes. A low growl escaped from his throat. "So it looks like you've moved on quickly," Jacob growled.

"Jake what…." She began but he wasn't listening.

"Wearing Paul's clothes already, like I don't know what it means when a girl is wearing a guys clothes," he said angrily and glared at Paul. "I guess you're happy now." He spat.

"Jake nothing happened between us," Paul said calmly and Ava walked closer to Jacob and looked at him.

"You actually believe I would run off and sleep with Paul right after we've broken up," she said and shook her head. "I can't believe you would think that," she said upset. "Nothing happened between us Jake."

"Sure because Paul does nice things for women and expects nothing in return," Jacob snapped and rolled his eyes.

"Paul offered me a place to stay and hasn't asked for anything."

"Oh he will and what do you think will happen when you refuse to give it to him."

"Jake what I do is really none of your business anymore since you dumped me and have an imprint."

"It doesn't mean I don't still care about you," Jacob told her.

"If you cared you would have done what I asked this afternoon. You couldn't even stay away and you brought her with you, like I needed a reminder you don't want me anymore." She told him as tears fell down her cheeks

"Ava I…I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen," he told her. "But is being with Paul really what you want."

"Maybe it is," she told him. "At least Paul is honest about everything, no matter how much it hurts to hear it."

"Yeah we'll see how long it takes before he asks for something you don't want to give to him," Jacob said angrily. "Or before you end up in bed with him. You're already in his clothes and seem really comfortable wearing them."

"Jake," Paul growled and Ava looked back at him and shook her head.

"Don't Paul," she told him "Its fine if that's what he wants to think," she added and turned back to Jacob and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought you hated Paul," Jacob said meanly. "Because of the way he treated you, you said you hated him," Jacob spat and Ava looked at Paul and saw the look on his face, he actually looked hurt.

"Jake you know I don't hate Paul, I was just upset by the things he said," she told him. "Don't be a jerk."

"Well did you even love me at all, you did replace me rather quickly," he said meanly.

"How dare you accuse me of never loving you Jacob Black," she said angrily. "I loved you so much and you know that!" she yelled. "I'm not the one who hid an imprint for a month, I'm not the one who instead of telling the person he said he loved and promised to marry started pulling away and refusing to sleep with them, making them feel unwanted and like something was wrong with them." She said getting more upset. "So don't you dare stand there and accuse me of never loving you," she fumed as she pointed her finger at him. "I don't even want to talk to you right now Jake, I can't believe you just didn't tell me from the beginning."

"I didn't want to hurt you," he said.

"Well you did hurt me Jake," she told him. "Just go." She said and slammed the door in his face and leaned against it sliding to the floor. Paul quickly knelt down beside her.

"Ava," he said. "You're going to be ok. I know it doesn't seem like it right now but you will be ok and move on from Jake."

"It doesn't feel like it," she cried and laid her head against Paul's chest.

"I know," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her. "I know."

* * *

When Ava slammed the door in his face Jacob stood there a few seconds. He could hear her crying inside and then he heard Paul's voice comforting her. Paul was the one inside comforting her instead of him now. He knew Paul would use this to his advantage to try and get her to be with him or sleep with him/ Paul was going to love rubbing all of this in his face, how he was the one Ava was talking to and spending all her time with. Of all the people to move in with why did it have to be Paul, maybe it was payback for being such a jerk to Paul while he was with Ava, constantly teasing him about how he was with her and how she would have never chosen him if she knew about his feelings. When the truth is he had no idea what would have happened if he had told her, she could have chosen Paul over him and things would be very different right now. It was really only after Jacob started dating Ava that Paul changed so much, Paul started sleeping around with lots of women and never had a steady girlfriend. Things would definitely be different if Paul had told her how he felt. With that thought Jacob turned around and walked to his truck and headed home.

* * *

Ava pulled away from Paul and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, all I've been doing is crying for the past day."

"Its ok," he told her. "Go have a seat on the couch, I'll get your ice cream for you."

"Thanks," she said and stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down and Paul went to the kitchen and returned with a carton of ice cream and a spoon.

"Thank you," she said as Paul sat down by her. Ava stuck her spoon in the ice cream and took a bite.

"Ava do you hate me?" he asked. "I would understand if you did."

"Paul I don't hate you ok," she told him and laid her hand on his arm. "I promise I wouldn't have agreed to stay here if I did hate you."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Paul," she smiled. "Jake was being a jerk." She added and he smiled. "So why haven't you ever had a real girlfriend?" she asked. "I know you're capable of being nice from how you are acting now."

"Well you don't get your heart broken if you don't get attached to someone," he told her.

"Ok that's true but you've never wanted more from a girl than just sex?" she asked curiously as she took another bite of ice cream.

"Actually the truth is there were two girls I wanted more from but it doesn't matter now," he said shaking his head and looking away from her.

"Paul," she said and laid her hand on his arm. "You can tell me, you've listened to me cry and held me while I cried, which I know isn't something you do." She said and he shrugged. "Tell me." She told him and he looked at her and let out a sigh.

"Well one of the girls her name was Aubri and I liked this girl a lot. I thought we could be more than friends and be more than just fuck buddies," he sighed. "I slept with her first of course and told her I wanted to be more than friends to take her on a date."

"What did she say?" she asked as she took another bite of ice cream.

"That I wasn't the type of guy girls wanted to settle down with or date," he told her. "That I was the kind of guy girls wanted to fool around with or be with to piss their parents off but never to date."

"Oh wow Paul," she said and rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry," she said and stuck her spoon in her ice cream and held it out to him. "You need a bite of my ice cream?" she asked and he smiled.

"Thanks," he said and took the spoon from her and stuck it in his mouth before handing it back to her.

"Paul that girl was obviously stupid," she told him and he shrugged and smiled slightly.

"What about the other girl Paul?"

"Well the truth is I really liked that other girl and some other guy asked her out before I did so I never told her how I felt." He admitted.

"Why?"

"She would have never chosen me over him," he said as if it was obvious.

"But you don't know that Paul, if she knew she had a choice she could have chosen you but you never gave her a choice."

"Because I'm the guy girls want to date?" he asked and she shrugged.

"The jerk you usually are, maybe not but the nice guy I see you're capable of being yeah definitely."

"But I am a jerk, most of the time," he sighed and she shook her head and handed him the ice cream.

"Eat," she told him and he took a bite of the ice cream.

"So you haven't had sex in over a month?" Paul asked

"Yes Paul."

"How's that working out for you?" he asked.

"Not so good Paul," she told him.

"That sucks for you," he said and she smiled and shook her head.

"That's one way of putting it," she sighed.

"So are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Yes Paul I have no reason not to go."

"Ava I…."

"Just because Jake dumped me doesn't mean I'm going to stop going to work and shut myself away," she told him. "Yes it hurts that Jake dumped me and didn't tell me right away that he imprinted. If he had told me sooner….but he didn't," she sighed and shook her head. "I have to try and move on and the only way I know to do that is to live my life the same way I always have, just without Jake."

"Hey," he said and laid his hand over hers. "You will move on eventually," he told her and she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear as Paul handed her the ice cream back.

"Thanks." She said. "I should go put this up before I eat all of it," she told him and stood up from the couch and walked in the kitchen.


	4. Getting to Know Each Other

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything you recognize. **

**Summary: Aviana (Ava) Davidson's been dating Jacob Black for two years. He's been pulling away from her for over a month but won't tell her why when she asks. He finally tells her, he's imprinted and he can't see her anymore. Ava runs off crying and finds comfort in the last person she ever expected, the guy that always acted like he hated her, Paul Lahote.**

**Her name is pronounced A-vee-ahna**

**The quotes come from  
**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed and to all who favorite this story and added it to your alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**A little Consideration, a little Thought for Others, makes all the difference.  
~Winnie the Pooh**

When Ava walked into the kitchen Paul let out a sigh. He had no idea why he was acting this way, it wasn't the way he typically acted towards women. He knew he wasn't a nice guy, he went after what he wanted and didn't care about who was in his way or who he hurt to get it. The only exception to that had been Ava, she was the one girl he wanted that he never really went after and he had no idea why. For the past two years he had been nothing but mean and rude to her every time he saw her, especially if she was with Jacob when he saw her. He knew it pissed Jacob off the way he acted but he didn't care. The only reason he could give for acting that way towards her was that she was with a guy that wasn't him and he only had himself to blame because he never told her how he felt. She could have chosen him, it could have happened. He still felt the same way about her that he always had and now she was living in his house and he would see her every day. She also didn't hate him like he thought she did, after the way he acted she had every right to hate him. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Ava sitting next to him on the couch.

"Hey," she said and Paul turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to be living here now and I realize the two of us don't really know each other that well so I think it would be a good idea if we got to know each other better," she suggested. "I mean we've known each other for years but we don't really know anything about each other."

"I know," he said. "Ok," Paul shrugged. "You have a favorite color?"

"Purple." She answered. "you?"

"Green," he told her.

"So where do you work?" she asked.

"It's a small construction company. It can be hard work sometimes," he told her. "But I don't really mind." He added. "What about you."

"Nothing great I just work in an office entering things in a computer all day," she told him. "Not interesting at all."

"So was there another guy you might have liked besides Jake?" Paul asked curiously. "Or has it always been Jake for you?"

"No I liked another guy but he never seemed to like me and he never asked me out anyway," she told him and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh so if this guy had asked you out to you think you could have chosen him over Jake?" Paul asked curiously.

"I don't know Paul, he never asked me so I don't know what I would have done." She told him.

"Oh," Paul said. "Your relationship with Jake seemed perfect," he stated. "I would have never guessed you liked another guy."

"No relationship is perfect Paul."

"So you and Jake argued?" he asked surprised.

"Yes Paul, all couples argue, even imprinted couples, no one gets along all the time. Everyone has disagreements," she sighed. "Like I always wanted a dog but Jake would never let me get one," she told him.

"Well did you want some little yappy, ankle biter dog?" he asked wrinkling his nose.

"No," she smiled. "I wanted a Lab or Golden retriever," she told him.

"Oh." He said. "I would have let you get a dog," he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks but Jake always said no," she told him. "Guess I didn't need a dog when I was already dating one."

"So you hate Jake?" Paul asked curiously.

"No I can't hate Jake, I'm upset with him and mad at him for not telling me sooner, for stringing me along for over a month, but I don't hate him," she told him as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "The imprinting thing is part of who he is and he can't help that I can't hate him for that. Plus I knew this could happen I just chose to ignore it." she sighed as she propped her elbow on the back of the couch and rested her head in her hand. "But I can be mad at him."

"You can be mad at him as long as you want to," Paul told her and she smiled slightly.

"Yep," she replied.

"So do you hate the girl he imprinted on?" Paul asked curiously.

"Honestly I want to because she took Jake away from me," she admitted. "But also I realize its not her fault, she can't help Jake imprinted on her." She told him. "So do I get a name on that girl you liked but never told how you felt?" she asked changing the subject, trying to get the focus off of her.

"No," Paul told her. "And I don't want to talk about her," he snapped.

"Ok sorry," Ava replied quietly and they fell silent.

"Ava, its just better if she doesn't know how I feel about her."

"Why do you think that Paul?" she asked and he just shrugged. "Do I know her?" she asked.

"Can we just talk about something else?" Paul asked.

"Yeah ok," she nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Do I get a name on that other guy you liked besides Jake?" he asked.

"No Paul," she said. "No."

"I know him then," he smirked.

"I'm not telling Paul," she told him.

"Ok then I guess we're going to have to find something else to talk about," Paul said.

"Guess so," she shrugged.

"So are you going to date again?" Paul asked curiously.

"Yeah eventually," she said. "I mean I'm not going to run off with the first guy I see or anything like that," she told him and he smiled. "And even though I haven't had sex in over a month I'm not going to jump into bed with the first guy I date or that makes some kind of move on me because that's not the kind of girl I am."

"How many guys have you slept with?" Paul asked as he propped his elbow on the back of the couch. He saw the shocked look on her face when he asked that. "Or is that to personal for us right now."

"No its not to personal Paul," she sighed. "We're going to be living together now I'm sure we're going to learn more about each other than we ever wanted to."

"Probably so," he agreed. "So are you going to answer the question?"

"Yeah," she said. "So there was Jake and a guy I dated in school and one more guy so three," she told him.

"That's a small number," he pointed out.

"Well what's your number Paul, is it to high to count to?" she asked.

"Its not as high as everyone thinks," he admitted. "I didn't really sleep around that much in high school, a few girls of course, I don't know if I want to put a number on it."

"Why?" she asked. "Because the number is still growing and you're not the type of guy that's going to settle down."

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"So you don't want to get married and have a wife and kids, a family one day?"

"Well maybe I wouldn't make a great husband or father," he said. "Its not like my family was the greatest."

"Mine either Paul," she sighed. "But I don't think either one of us want to go into that right now."

"You're right," he sighed.

"So how about I go in the kitchen and see what you bought today and find something for dinner tonight for us."

"Sounds great to me!" Paul said happily and she got up from the couch and went into the kitchen and looked through everything Paul bought seeing that the only things he bought were food in a box, stuff he was used to just fixing for him. Ava walked back into the living room.

"Paul."

"What?"

"You know I do know how to cook stuff that's not in a box," she told him.

"I didn't know if you'd want to cook."

"I'll cook Paul so when you go to the store again I'm going with you," she told him.

"Ok," he agreed.

"Now I'll go stick something in the oven for us." She told him and turned and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Paul smiled when she walked away, she was actually going to cook for them, real food. He only had real food when he went to Sam and Emily's. He was actually looking forward to her cooking for him, Jacob always bragged on what a great cook she was. She walked back in a few minutes later with something to drink for each of them and handed one of the glasses to Paul.

"Thanks," he said surprised and she smiled and took a sip from her glass and sat it on the table.

"So what kinds of foods do you like?" she asked him.

"I like everything," he told her.

"I know that," she said and rolled her eyes. "You have to have certain things you like more than others."

"Yeah," he said.

"What are they?" she asked smiling.

"Chicken pot pie, Steak, I actually love to grill on the barbecue grill so anything you can put on there, I like everything." He told her. "What about you?"

"Well I like to barbecue to, spending the afternoon or all day outside," she told him. "I like chicken." She said and Paul nodded.

"So tomorrow's Friday," Paul pointed out. "You have any plans?"

"I think you know I don't."

"You want to make plans," he began. "With me?"

"Depends on what you want to do," she told him. "I don't know if I'm up to going to Sam's yet."

"You're going to have to see Jake sometime," Paul pointed out.

"I've seen enough of him today," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "And I know I'm going to have to talk to him without yelling or running off eventually, I'm just not ready to do it yet and anyway Jake and his imprint belong at Sam's now more than I do."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I'm not a wolf or an imprint or someone's girlfriend."

"But you're our friend and you belong there with us," Paul told her. "You can't avoid places because you might run into Jake and his imprint."

"I know Paul," she said and they fell silent.

"So," she said after a few minutes of silence. "What's your middle name?'

"Daniel," he answered. "Yours?"

"Jordyn," she told him.

"So tomorrow what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Paul what do you usually do on Fridays?' she asked. "You don't have a date or anything?"

"No date," he told her. "So we can go see a movie or something if you want tomorrow night," he said. "We can go bowling, play mini golf if you feel like it."

"Can we just wait until tomorrow gets here and figure it out?"

"Of course we can," he said.

"Thanks Paul," she smiled. "I'll check on dinner, I decided on the ravioli."

"Sounds good," he said and she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She opened the oven and pulled the pan out and stirred it with a spoon. She then turned the oven off and went to get Paul so they could eat.

"Paul," she called out and he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Its ready," she told him and he walked over and got them some plates.

"You get what you want first," he told her and she put some on her plate and sat it on the table. Then she went to the living room to get their glasses and bring them to the table so they would have something to drink.

After putting what was left of the ravioli on his plate Paul came over and sat down at the table. Ava looked over at his plate and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just bring the pan to the table?"

"Maybe," he shrugged and she smiled and shook her head and started to eat.

"Its good," she told him.

"You didn't expect it to be?" he asked.

"I don't know what I expected, I usually cook," she shrugged and took another bite.

"Well if I knew you're cooking was an option I wouldn't have bought this stuff." He admitted. "I'm looking forward to tasting your cooking," he told her and she smiled. "Jake was always bragging about what a wonderful cook you are."

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah he said you were a better cook than Emily."

"Oh wow," she said shocked. "Emily's an amazing cook."

"I know she is." Paul said and the two of them fell silent as they continued to eat.

Once they were done eating Ava took their plates and glasses to the sink and started washing up the dishes.

"I can do the dishes since you cooked," he said as he stood up and walked over to stand beside her.

"I didn't cook Paul," she told him. "I opened a box and slid the contents into the oven," she added. "But how about when I do cook I'll take you up on that."

"Ok," he shrugged and walked out of the kitchen and went to find a movie to watch on TV.

A few minutes later she walked in the living room and joined Paul on the couch.

"You get everything done?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I almost forgot," Paul said as he stood up and reached in his pocket and pulled something out of it. He sat down and handed it to her. "I got you a key made so you would have your own key," he told her.

"Thank you," she said as she took the key. "You didn't have to do that."

"Ava, you live here now and you need your own key to the house." He told her and she smiled.

"So you like chicken?" she asked.

"Yeah, I like everything." He smiled.

"Even vegetables."

"I'll eat them," he said as he wrinkled his nose, definitely suggesting he wasn't fond of them.

"Vegetables are good for you," she told him. "I know all you guys never get sick and are always healthy but us normal humans have to eat our veggies and take care of ourselves." She told him. "And we still get sick."

"Weren't you sick a few weeks ago?" he asked. "I remember Emily mentioning it because she was making you soup and Leah was going to bring it to you or something."

"Yeah I just had some kind of stomach virus but it lasted two and a half days for me," she told him. "Jake wasn't home."

"Where was he?" Paul asked curiously.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "With his imprint maybe."

"He should have been taking care of you." Paul told her.

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"I would have taken care of you," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Nevermind." He said. "Please forget it."

"I…." she began. "Fine. I'm going to take a shower and put on my pajamas and get out of your clothes."

"Ok," he smiled and she stood up and walked out of the room.

Paul covered his face with his hands when she left.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself. "I'm not a nice guy to anyone," he sighed and uncovered his face. "And how could I have said that..I would have taken care of you. Why don't you just tell her you like her Paul," he said and he looked to the hallway she had just walked down to go shower. He really wanted her….wanted her to go out with him and like him the way he liked her. He seriously wanted to ask her out. He really didn't know how to do that exactly, he had never wanted to do that before make a girl like him. Yeah he had wanted Aubri to like him but she rejected him before he even had a chance to get her to like him. It probably wasn't even worth it, since she would never like him like that anyway. He let out a sigh and grabbed his cell phone from the table and called Embry.

"Hey Paul," Embry answered.

"Embry where are you?" Paul asked.

"I'm at home," he answered.

"Are you by yourself or is Leah there with you."

"I'm by myself," Embry said. "Why?" he asked confused.

"I've been thinking about what you said. You know about sweeping Ava off her feet."

"Something you've been thinking about huh," Embry said.

"Yes but you know I'm no good with all that romance stuff," he said. "But she doesn't hate me if that helps."

"It actually helps a lot," Embry told him. "You just have to be nice to her Paul, don't snap at her, ask her how her day was," he suggested. "Bring home dinner as a surprise so she doesn't have to cook." He went on. "Go somewhere she wants to go even if you hate it. There's lots of things you can do. You just need to treat her well Paul and its not going to happen overnight," he told him. "Just be careful with her, she's already been hurt enough by Jake."

"I know she has," Paul sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't even think about being with Ava."

"Paul I didn't say that, just be careful and you know its going to take awhile. She's going to have to trust you first, you'll have to be just her friend first."

"I know, thanks Embry," Paul said.

* * *

When Ava went to her bedroom to get her pajamas and things she needed to take a shower what Paul said ran through her head. _I would have taken care of you._ She had no idea what made him say that or why the thought of Paul taking care of her made her heart race. He couldn't possibly like her or have any kind of feelings for her like she used to have….who was she kidding she still had those feelings for Paul. She let out a sigh and walked to the bathroom to take her shower and get ready for bed.

Once she was dressed she went back to the living room to see if Paul was still in there watching TV.

"Paul," she said and Paul turned and glanced at her, he couldn't stop his eyes from traveling her body. She was wearing a pair of shorts that were really short and showed what great legs she had, he imagined having those legs wrapped around him as he kissed her perfect lips that looked so soft. As he let his eyes continued to travel her body he noticed she was wearing a cami top that fit tightly to her body, showing the curve of her breasts and what a perfect figure she had. Ava was incredibly beautiful and sexy and he had no idea how he was going to be able to keep his hands off of her.

"Hey," Paul responded snapping out of his trance. She walked over and sat down by him.

"So are you really serious about doing something tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Yeah I am," he smiled.

"And you'll do whatever I want?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah babe, I'll do whatever you want," he winked.

"Paul," she said slapping his arm playfully.

"Yes, I'll do what you want tomorrow."

"Even if its something you'll hate?" she asked and Paul thought about Embry's advice, being nice and doing something she wanted to do even if he hated the idea.

"Especially if its something I'll hate," he admitted.

"Why?"' she asked.

"I'm not a jerk all the time Aviana," he shrugged and she smiled.

"Just most of the time," she teased and when Paul looked at her he saw she was smiling.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'll think of something, I kind of have an idea but I'm not sure."

"Alright just let me know."

"Ok Paul," she said. "I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok good night Ava."

"Good night Paul," she said and stood up from the couch and walked away.


	5. Motorcycle Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything you recognize. **

**Summary: Aviana (Ava) Davidson's been dating Jacob Black for two years. He's been pulling away from her for over a month but won't tell her why when she asks. He finally tells her, he's imprinted and he can't see her anymore. Ava runs off crying and finds comfort in the last person she ever expected, the guy that always acted like he hated her, Paul Lahote.**

**Her name is pronounced A-vee-ahna**

**The quotes come from **

**Thanks to all who favorite this story and added it to your alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened.**

The next morning Ava woke up and showered and got ready for work. Then she went to the kitchen to see what Paul had for breakfast. After pulling some bacon and eggs out of the refrigerator she started cooking breakfast. When Paul walked in the kitchen he saw Ava was at the stove cooking.

"That smells really good," he said and she turned and smiled.

"Its just bacon and eggs," she told him. "Can you grab a couple of plates?"

"You made enough for me?" he asked surprised.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Its not like you have to," he shrugged.

"I'm making me breakfast anyway, I might as well make something for you to," she told him. "I really don't mind." She said and turned around and Paul saw what she was wearing. A black skirt that stopped just above her knees paired with a white button down shirt. Her hair was pulled back away from her face, she was barefoot but he saw a pair of black heels by the door that he guessed she was planning on wearing today. The clothes weren't that revealing but she still managed to look incredibly sexy.

"You look really pretty," Paul complimented and she smiled.

"Thanks," she said as she let her eyes travel over Paul, he was wearing jeans, jeans that fit him perfectly and a black t-shirt seemed to accentuate all his muscles. He was way to sexy. "You look….um…" she said as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "You look….hot," she said quietly and Paul smiled.

"You know I heard you right?" he asked.

"I know," she sighed. "Lets eat and get to work."

* * *

After eating and putting their dishes in the dishwasher Paul and Ava made their way into work. When Ava got to work she was making her way to her cubicle when one of her friends, Kira fell instep beside her.

"Hey where were you yesterday?" she asked. "Is everything ok?"

"I was packing all my stuff so I could move out of Jake's house," she told her.

"What happened with you and Jake, you two seemed so perfect."

"We broke up," she told her. "I wasn't going to stay where I wasn't wanted anymore," she sighed.

"If you want to talk about anything I'll listen," she told her.

"Thanks Kira but I'll be ok," she told her.

After a very long day of work Ava was making her way back to Paul's…well she guessed it was home now. She made a last minute decision to stop by the grocery store and pick up the stuff to make this chicken dish for dinner tonight for her and Paul. She grabbed the bag out of the trunk and went to unlock the door as she was unlocking the door someone came up behind her and called her name.

"Ava," they said and she jumped dropping the bag but the person caught it before it hit the ground.

"Leah," she said relieved.

"I didn't believe it when I heard you were staying with Paul," she said as Ava unlocked the door.

"Well I am, he offered," she told her and walked inside Leah followed her and shut the door behind them and they went to the kitchen. Leah sat the bag on the counter for her and Ava started unpacking everything.

"So how's it going with Paul so far?'' Leah asked.

"So far its been great," she told her. "He's been nice."

"Paul's been nice," Leah said skeptically.

"Yes," she smiled as she opened the chicken and placed it in a pan and sprinkled some meat tenderizer on it and covered it and put it in the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked.

"Making dinner for me and Paul," she told her as she grabbed a bowl and started mixing the ingredients for her homemade honey mustard. "You want anything?" she asked her. "Something to drink?" she asked as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda.

"Thanks," Leah said and opened it.

"So Jake knows you're here?"

"Yeah and he was kind of a jerk about it, accused me of never loving him, was really rude to Paul about it as well," she sighed as she put the honey mustard in the refrigerator.

"Jake's always been rude to Paul, you've just never seen it," Leah told her and she walked to the table and sat down, Ava joined her.

"Paul's never said anything," she said quietly.

"Well he wouldn't," Leah told her.

"So how did you know I was here because I know Jake isn't telling everyone?"

"Embry told me," Leah told her.

"Oh yeah Embry," she sighed. "He figured it out before everyone else."

"How did you end up here anyway?" Leah asked curiously.

"Paul found me after Jake told me about his imprint and dumped me and he brought me here," she told her. "Gave me his extra bedroom."

"And you're going to stay here?" Leah asked unsure.

"I've already got my stuff moved in and me and Paul get along now that me and Jake aren't together." She told her. "Why not?" she shrugged.

"I just always though you hated Paul," Leah admitted.

"No I don't hate Paul," Ava told her. "I like Paul, we're getting along. Do you believe he bought me ice cream."

"No because Paul doesn't do nice things for anyone," Leah told her and she shrugged.

"I'm making him a surprise dinner as a thank you for being so nice and letting me stay here with him."

"Ava do you like Paul and you know what I'm asking so don't play dumb." Leah said.

"Honestly I've had a crush on Paul since before Jake asked me out but I never told anyone."

"Why?"

"He would never want me like that," Ava sighed. "Its best not to even mention it." She added. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I promise," Leah told her. "But if you do need to talk about anything or need anything I'm here for you, you're one of the few real friends I have," she added quietly.

"I know," she whispered. "So things with you and Embry are still good?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I didn't think I'd ever find someone after Sam."

"I know Leah," she told her. "But I'm glad you're finally happy." She told her as she stood up. "I've got to start making dinner."

"So what are you making?"

"Well its chicken and it has honey mustard, mushrooms bacon and cheese on it. Paul is having a baked potato or two with his and I'm having a salad." She told her. "I know Paul isn't fond of vegetables."

"None of us are," Leah told her as she pulled the mushrooms out of the refrigerator and washed them and started slicing them up.

"He wants us to do something together tonight, just me and him."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, it surprised me to." She said as she put the mushrooms in a bowl and took the bacon out and started frying it. She was taking the bacon out of the skillet and placing it on a paper towel when her phone rang. She picked it up off the counter and answered it.

"Hello."

"Ava," it was Paul.

"Paul." She said surprised.

"I'm on the way home," he told her, "and I was going to pick up something for dinner, so is there anything you want?"

"Actually I'm making us dinner, I went by the grocery store and bought some things." She said as she took the chicken out of the refrigerator and then slid Paul's potatoes in the oven.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Paul told her.

"I wanted to and I've been thinking about tonight and I may have came up with something," she told him. "You'll probably hate it."

"Maybe but I'll still go, we'll talk about it over dinner."

"Ok Paul," she said and hung up a few minutes later.

"Paul was going to pick up dinner," she told Leah. "He was calling to ask what I wanted."

"Paul was being considerate," Leah said shocked. "I guess miracles do happen."

"Guess so," Ava shrugged as she started cooking the chicken in a skillet.

"So you and Paul won't be at Sam's tonight then," Leah stated.

"I won't, what Paul does once we're finished hanging out is up to him."

"Why won't you be there?"

"I don't exactly belong there anymore, I'm not anyone's imprint or girlfriend." She told her.

"But you're still our friend, don't stop hanging out with us because Jake imprinted and is being a jerk right now."

"That's what Paul said,"' she sighed as she opened the cabinet and searched for a pan. She pulled one out and set it on the counter and placed the chicken in it. Then she grabbed the honey mustard she made and put a little on top of each piece of chicken and then put the honey mustard back in the refrigerator and started layering the mushrooms and bacon and some cheese on it.

"I never thought I'd say this but I agree with Paul."

"I never thought you'd say that either." She told her.

"So Paul offered you a place to stay, was going to bring home dinner without you asking him to and he wants to hang out with you tonight just you and him and he's willingly to do what you want."

"Yeah," Ava said softly as she slid the pan of chicken in the oven. "He said he would do what I wanted tonight."

"Even if its something he hates?" Leah asked her.

"He said especially if its something he'll hate." She told her.

"Why?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I asked him that."

"So what was his answer?" Leah asked interested.

"That he wasn't a jerk all the time." She told her. "I don't know."

"Maybe he likes you," Leah suggested.

"No Leah that's ridiculous, Paul was always so mean when I was dating Jake."

"That's the key phrase He was mean," she began. "When you were dating Jake," she stressed.

"Leah…"

"No seriously maybe he liked you and Jake asked you out first so instead of telling you how he felt or asking you out to he just resorted to being mean and saying how wrong you and Jake were for each other because he wanted you to."

"That is ridiculous," she told her.

"Maybe so but its just a thought," she told her. "I'm going to head home before Paul gets here."

"Ok."

"I'll see you later," Leah told her.

* * *

Once Leah was gone Ava changed out of her work clothes and into jeans and a t-shirt. Not much later after Leah left Paul walked in the house.

"Ava!" he called out as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. "Ava."

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Whatever you're cooking smells really good," he told her.

"Thanks," she said. "How was work?"

"Not to bad," he said. "I'm going to shower before dinner."

"Ok, you have plenty of time." She told him.

When Paul walked back in the kitchen after his shower Ava was pulling food out of the oven.

"Wow! That smells really good," Paul said and he walked over and looked at what she made. "Looks just as good as it smells." He told her.

"Thanks Paul," she told him. "I made you potatoes to go with it, both of them are yours if you want them, I'm having a salad with mine," she told him and pulled two bowls out of the refrigerator. One had her salad and the other had the homemade honey mustard she made. "This is honey mustard I made to dip the chicken in," she told him.

"It looks really good," he said.

"There is butter and sour cream for your potatoes," she told him as she sat them on the counter.

"Thanks," he said. "You really didn't have to do this."

"I don't mind Paul, I actually enjoy cooking and I also really appreciate you letting me stay here," she told him. "Even though I know its going to really interfere with your lifestyle."

"Ava I promise I want you here," he told her. "I may have offered before I thought about it because I hated seeing you so upset," he went on. "But the couple of days you've been here with me I've really liked," he admitted. "I actually liked the thought of coming home today and knowing someone was going to be with me." Ava smiled and handed him a plate.

"Lets eat Paul," she told him.

"After we finish eating we need to talk about some things," Ava told him.

"What things?" Paul asked as he took a bite of his chicken. "Oh wow Ava this is really good!" he told her and took another bite.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Things like rent Paul, I'm not living here for free."

"Ava I don't need you to pay me anything," he told her. "My job actually pays really well."

"Paul I don't expect you to support me," she sighed. "Please don't be difficult about this."

"Well you didn't pay rent when you lived with Jake did you?" he asked her.

"No Paul I didn't. My relationship with Jake was different than my relationship with you," she told him. "Jake and I were dating, you and me we're just now friends."

"I know," he said and took another bite of food. "How about you don't pay me rent," he began and Ava opened her mouth to argue. "I'm not done Aviana don't argue yet," he told her. "You don't pay me rent but you be in charge of buying groceries and cooking everything. It will even out because I eat a lot."

"Paul I…"

"Its my only offer Aviana," he told her and she took a deep breath and let it out.

"Fine," she agreed but Paul could tell she wasn't happy about it.

* * *

When they finished eating Paul sent Ava into the living room while he did the dishes and straightened up the kitchen. When he was done he came into the living room and sat by her.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter Paul but why don't we do something you want tonight and do what I want tomorrow night." She said. "Is that ok?" she asked hopefully.

"Whatever you want Ava," he said and glanced over at her.

"Ok," she said. "So think about what you want to do tonight and I'll do it."

"Alright," Paul smiled.

"So I saw you still have your motorcycle."

"Yeah I love it," he smiled. "You don't like motorcycles?"

"Not really no, they scare me." She admitted.

"So you've never rode on Jake's motorcycle?" Paul asked surprised.

"No he always asked me to but I never would," she told him. "After a while he stopped asking."

"Come for a ride with me on my motorcycle," he said suddenly.

"Paul no," she said shaking her head.

"Oh come on this is what I want to do tonight," he told her.

"Not fair Paul," she told him.

"Ava I would never let anything happen to you, I would never let you get hurt," he said softly. "It will be fun," he told her. "Come on Ava," he said. "Come on do something you've never done before." He said excited and Ava noticed he had a smile on his face.

"Paul I…"

"Its fine Ava I'll think of something else," he said the excitement fading from his voice and his smile disappearing.

"You really want me to ride your motorcycle with you?"

"Yes," he said.

"Even though I'll probably have my eyes shut the whole time."

"At least you'll be doing it," he shrugged. "You know I'll be more careful with you on it with me."

"Ok Paul," she agreed.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'll give it a try," she said nervously.

"I'll keep you safe Ava I promise." He said and she nodded. "Ok so what you have on now should be ok," he said referring to her jeans and t-shirt. "I would wear tennis shoes and pull your hair up."

"Ok Paul," she said and walked away to go get her shoes.

She returned a few minutes later with her tennis shoes on and her hair in a ponytail.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As I'm ever going to be Paul," she told him.

"Lets go then," he said and walked outside. Ava followed him closing the door behind her.

Ava watched as Paul walked his motorcycle from beside the house and climbed on it to start it. As she looked at him on the motorcycle all she could think was how sexy he looked, she let her eyes travel over his body starting with his perfect six pack abs, abs she would love to run her hands over, then her eyes traveled to his muscular arms and she remembered what it felt like her first night with Paul when he held her in his arms. How safe he made her feel, how much she actually liked being in his arms. She finally settled on his face, the sexy smirk he always seemed to have on his face but she also knew what a beautiful smile he had as well. One guy should not be allowed to be that attractive. Even though all the guys were hot Ava suddenly found herself thinking Paul was the best looking and sexiest of all of them. She shook her head to bring herself out of her thoughts about Paul. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be thinking of another guy like that so soon after things ended with Jacob.

"Ava," Paul said and she looked over at him, he had gotten his motorcycle started and was holding a helmet out to her. "Put this on."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, you however have to wear this," he told her and she stepped closer to Paul and took the helmet. Paul made sure it was on right and fastened it in place. "Climb on."

"Paul I…"

"I'm not going to let you get hurt Ava I promise," he said softly. "Trust me." He told her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah," she said and slowly climbed on behind Paul.

"Hold on tight ok," he said and he felt Ava's arms slide around him, holding him as tight as she could. It felt like his stomach was turning flips when she touched him. "You ready?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"As I'm ever going to be Paul," she answered.

"Ok lets go," he said and Ava squealed as he sped off.

Paul felt Ava bury her head in his back as her grip tightened on him.

"You're missing everything!" Paul yelled. "Come on look up," he said.

"Paul," Ava whined.

"Its not as bad as you think it is," he assured her and a few minutes later Paul felt her slowly lift her head and look around at everything speeding by her but she quickly buried her head back in his back. "Come on Ava," Paul urged and he felt her lift her head again and her grip tighten around him. "See its not so bad, we'll stop in a few minutes."

"Ok," Paul heard her say.

True to his word Paul stopped the bike a few minutes later by the cliffs and parked it. Ava hadn't let go of him yet so they were both still sitting on his motorcycle.

"Ava, if you want to get off the motorcycle you have to let go of me," he told her and he felt her slowly let go of him and he got off, then helped Ava off and took his helmet off of her and hung it on the handle.

"Come on," he said and took her hand in his and led her up the cliffs.

After a few minutes of climbing Paul led her towards the edge and sat down pulling her down beside him and letting go of her hand.

"So what did you think?" he asked.

"It wasn't so bad," she admitted. "Its so nice up here at night."

"You've never been up here at night?' he asked shocked.

"No Paul I'm not a fan of cliff diving so I have no reason to come up here."

"You don't like to cliff dive!" he exclaimed.

"Well no," she told him. "But I've never done it either."

"What!" he exclaimed. "You've lived here your whole life and you've never cliff dived!"

"No."

"You've probably only had sex in a bed to," he added.

"Yeah," she shrugged.

"Ava, where's your sense of adventure?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I mean Jake always tried to take me cliff diving but I always said no and he never pushed me," she told him. "As for only having sex in a bed my two boyfriends before Jake I never actually thought about it but with Jake if I brought up something new to try in the bedroom or god forbid a new place he was never into it," she told him. "So I was not the unadventurous in the relationship when it came to that." She told him.

"So Jake wasn't adventurous in the bedroom," he said. "Never would have thought that, he always made it seem like things were great with you two when it came to sex."

"I didn't say it wasn't good Paul I just said…."

"It was always the same," he finished for her.

"Yeah," she sighed. They two of them fell into a comfortable silence until a gust of wind blew and Ava shivered.

"You cold?" Paul asked worried.

"A little yeah," she admitted. "You could have told me to grab a jacket." She told him.

"I didn't think," he told her. "Come on," he said and pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Ava laid her head against his chest snuggling closer to him. She loved the feeling of being in Paul's arms, she felt safe wrapped in his arms, every time she had been in his arms the past couple of days. Her heart also started to race when he wrapped his arms around her, she was sure he could hear it.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah Paul, much better." She told him and he smiled.

"Good," he sighed. He would never admit it but he loved just holding Ava in his arms and from the way was snuggling into him she seemed to like being in his arms. Then there was the way her heart was racing, it definitely wasn't beating that fast before she was in his arms. He smiled as he thought about it.

"So how was your day? How was work?" Paul asked.

"Work was ok," she told him. "I talked to my friend Kira and told her about me and Jake." She told him. "I went by the grocery store and got stuff to make dinner for you."

"Which was really good," Paul told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Paul," she said softly. "I also bought stuff to make pancakes in the morning. Chocolate chip pancakes."

"Sounds great!" he said.

"I also want to make my peanut butter waffle toast for you one morning as well."

"Well if you cook it I'll definitely eat it Ava." He told her and she chuckled.

"I know," she sighed. "So what about you? How did your day go?"

"It was a normal day," he told her. "Nothing interesting happened." He added. "So what is it you want to do tomorrow?"

"You're not going to like it," she sighed. "Its this play."

"Which one?" he asked. "I don't care which one, I'll still go." He said. "Is it a musical?"

"Kind of," she said quietly.

"Which one?"

"Well there's several I want to see," She told him. "I think Hairspray is the one that is being performed right now though."

"Well whichever one it is it doesn't matter you just get the tickets, since you know more about it than I do and tell me what time we need to leave tomorrow and we'll go."

"Alright," she said and they fell silent. "So Leah stopped by before you got home."

"Oh why?" he asked.

"We're friends Paul and Embry told her I was staying with you."

"Oh yeah I forgot you two were friends," Paul told her. "How do you stand to be around her?"

"She's not that bad Paul and even you have to admit she's gotten a lot better since her and Embry imprinted on each other."

"Yeah she has," he admitted. "But before she was horrible to be around and patrol with." He told her. "I always got stuck with her, still do actually." He sighed. "She was always so awful."

"That's because none of you ever put yourself in Leah's shoes and considered how she felt," Ava sighed. "First off she's the only female wolf, imagine what that's like for a second."

"I don't guess it would be that great," Paul admitted. "I never really thought about it that way."

"None of you have," she told him as she slid her arms around him. If anyone happened to come to the cliffs and see the two of them wrapped in each other's arms they would have mistaken them for a couple sneaking off for alone time.

"And then you have to think about the man she loved and promised to marry her left her for her cousin," she said. "Imagine how that felt, especially when she had no idea about imprinting, it had to hurt her. I know it hurts because it hurt when Jake left me and I knew about imprinting. But knowing that Sam is with his soul mate never made it any better for Leah just like knowing Jake is with his soul mate doesn't make it any better or easier for me." she told him. "Leah finally found her soul mate."

"You will to," Paul told her. "When you're not expecting it."

"Well I'm not exactly looking for him right now anyway."

"Well then it will probably happen since you don't want it to." He told her. "You want to head back?"

"I guess," she sighed but made no move to get up or pull away from Paul.

"Ava, you know you have to let go of me and get up if you want to go home."

"I know Paul, I'm just really comfortable and warm right now," she admitted and Paul couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips because she didn't want to pull away from him.

"You weren't cold when you were riding behind me on the way here," Paul stated.

"Well I had your body heat to keep me warm," she said.

"True," he sighed and they fell silent again. A few minutes later Paul let out a sigh. "Ava," he said.

"Hmm," she replied.

"Come on babe we have to get home." He told her.

"Fine," she sighed and slowly pulled away from Paul. Paul stood up then took Ava's hands in his and pulled her up and they walked back to his motorcycle together and went home.


	6. Cliff Diving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything you recognize. **

**Summary: Aviana (Ava) Davidson's been dating Jacob Black for two years. He's been pulling away from her for over a month but won't tell her why when she asks. He finally tells her, he's imprinted and he can't see her anymore. Ava runs off crying and finds comfort in the last person she ever expected, the guy that always acted like he hated her, Paul Lahote.**

**Her name is pronounced A-vee-ahna**

**The quotes come from **

**Thanks to all who favorite this story and added it to your alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**The greatest healing therapy is friendship and love.  
~Hubert H. Humphrey **

When they walked back in the house Ava sat on the couch and took her shoes off.

"So it wasn't as bad as you thought was it?" Paul asked.

"No it wasn't," she admitted. "I might do it again."

"With me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course with you," she smiled.

"Ok," he smiled. "So I got you on a motorcycle so next is to get you to cliff dive."

"Paul I…"

"You can swim right?"

"Yes Paul."

"Ok then one weekend we'll go," he told her. "We can even jump together if it will help."

"I'll think about it."

"Ava you can't just live life without taking risks and trying new things.".

"Well I did take a risk tonight Paul." She pointed out and he smiled.

"Guess so," he sighed. "But think about the cliff diving thing ok."

"Ok," she agreed.

"So are you tired? You want to watch a movie?"

"We can watch a movie if you want," she told him and Paul turned the TV on and tried to find something to watch. Ava looked over at him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask, can't promise I'll answer."

"Fair enough." She sighed. "Why were you so mean to me before, while I was with Jake?"

"Ava, I really don't want to answer that now," he told her. "One day maybe but not today."

"Ok," she sighed and looked away.

"You can ask me anything else you want," he said. "There has to be something else you want to ask."

"Oh there's plenty I want to ask I just don't want to make you mad or have you kick me out."

"Aviana I'm not going to kick you out because you ask me a question I don't like," he told her. "I know I have a bad temper but I wouldn't do that."

"Oh," she said softly.

"So can I ask you anything?" Paul asked curiously.

"Well you can ask me anything you want, but I may not answer."

"Fair enough," he sighed. "So you've only slept with three guys," he began and she nodded. "So how old were you the first time?" he asked and she looked shocked he asked. "Should I not have asked that?"

"No its fine Paul," she said. "Sixteen," she answered.

"Me to," he told her and she smiled. "So is there a chance I can get you to go on another ride with me on my motorcycle."

"I think so."

"Good."

"Well I think I'm just going to go to bed," Ava told him and stood up from the couch.

"Ok I'll see you in the morning," Paul said.

"Good night Paul."

"Good night Ava," he said. "Sleep well." He added and Ava smiled and walked away.

When Ava left Paul smiled and leaned back on the couch. He couldn't believe she liked riding his motorcycle with him and that she might actually do it again. Maybe she could actually like him, maybe Embry's advice could work. As long as he could control his temper Ava might actually start to like him.

* * *

Embry and Leah were watching a movie together as they snuggled on the couch.

"I went and saw Ava today," Leah told him. "She seems to be doing ok after the breakup with Jake."

"Yeah she does but Paul seems to have a lot to do with it."

"Yeah he does and I never would have thought that," Leah admitted.

"Well Ava isn't just any girl for Paul,"

"What do you mean?" Leah asked.

"Nothing, I shouldn't say anything, Paul would kill me."

"So you know something," Leah stated.

"Yes."

"I know something to," Leah told him.

"What do you know?" Embry asked curiously.

"I'll tell you only if you tell me what you know."

"Ok."

"Ava told me today that she likes Paul, she's had a crush on him since before Jake asked her out."

"Seriously?" Embry asked shocked and Leah nodded. "Well Paul kind of likes her to."

"Kind of?" Leah asked skeptically.

He's liked her since Jake asked her out, he was actually going to ask her out but Jake asked her first so he never let her know how he felt," Embry told her. "I actually think Paul's kind of in love with Ava,"

"Are you serious?" Leah asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Think they'll get together?' Leah asked.

"I don't know but if they do Leah they have to do it on their own no matchmaking."

"Embry I…."

"Leah the two of them need to do this on their own, Ava may like Paul, have feelings for him but she also may not want to date another wolf."

"I get it," Leah sighed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

* * *

The next morning Ava got up and started cooking chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. When Paul walked in the kitchen he saw Ava standing at the stove cooking and walked over and stood beside her.

"Smells good," he said and she smiled.

"I've got some ready if you want to eat," she told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah Paul, I'll have some ready for me in a few minutes and if you want more I'll cook them for you."

"Thanks," he said as she piled some pancakes on the plate for him then took a can of whipped cream and put some on it.

"Thanks," he smiled and Ava went back to cooking and joined Paul a few minutes later at the table.

"These are really good," he told her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "So I'm not even going to ask why you have a can of whipped cream in your fridge with nothing for it to go on."

"I have my uses for it," he smirked.

"Paul," she said.

"Oh come Ava you don't like whipped cream?" he asked curiously.

"Its ok but actually I prefer chocolate."

"Chocolate," he said nodding. "I'll remember that."

"Paul."

"Well you never know when that type of information will come in handy," he told her.

"You like chocolate?" she asked.

"Well that depends."

"On what?"

"What you put the chocolate on," he told her and Ava felt her heart start to race and she quickly stood up.

"I'll make more pancakes." She said and walked quickly back to the stove. Paul smirked and chuckled quietly to himself.

After finishing up breakfast Paul helped Ava clean up the kitchen.

"So what time is this play thing you want to go to?" Paul asked her.

"Well fortunately for you the play was sold out so we don't have to go," she told him and walked over and sat down at the table. Paul walked over and sat with her.

"Ava, I know you're disappointed but we can do something else," he said softly and laid his hands over hers. "Whatever you want."

"I don't know what I want to do Paul," she sighed. "You should just go ahead and go to Sam's today."

"Ava I promised you that we'd do something today."

"And its ok if we don't," she told him. "You don't have to stay here with me I know you want to spend time with your friends," she said as she stood up. "That you'd rather be with you friends than doing something you hate with me." She whispered and walked away, Paul watched her disappear from the kitchen and then he heard her bedroom door slam and let out a sigh. He really had no idea what to do, he was definitely in uncharted territory, he had never been concerned about a girl being upset or their feelings but Ava was definitely not just any girl, not for him anyway. She could be the girl for him, if things worked out the way he wanted them to. He knew he could easily mess things up right now so he decided to get a second opinion. He got up from the table and walked across the room and picked up his cell phone and called Embry.

"Hey Paul," Embry answered. "What's up?"

"I need your opinion on something," Paul told him.

"What's going on with Ava?" he asked.

"Well we were going to do something together last night, it was supposed to be her pick but she told me we could do what I wanted last night." He told him. "She made dinner for me."

"Really?" Embry asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah," he said. "We started talking and she told me she had never rode on a motorcycle even though Jake had one."

"Really she's never rode on Jake's motorcycle."

"No, she said he always tried but she wouldn't." he sighed. "So anyway I convinced her to ride with me on my motorcycle last night."

"Did she like it?" Embry asked interested.

"She said she did and she said she would do it again."

"Oh wow!" Embry said. "So what's the problem?"

"Well today we were going to go to the play she wanted to go to, it was some musical and…"

"Wait you were going to go to a musical?" Embry asked shocked.

"Yes I told her I would do whatever she wanted but when I asked her about it this morning she said it was sold out.".

"Ok so do something else," Embry stated.

"Do you think if it was that simple I would have called you?" Paul asked irritated.

"Guess not."

"Anyway she told me that fortunately for me the play was sold out so we didn't have to go. I told her we could do something else, whatever she wanted."

"That's good, so what did she say?"

"That she didn't know what she wanted to do and told me to just go ahead and go to Sam's tonight but I promised her we'd do something."

"And what did she say when you told her that?"

That it was ok if we didn't," he sighed and sat down in the chair. "She told me I didn't have to stay and spend time with her when she knew I wanted to spend time with my friends. She said she knew I'd rather be with my friends than doing something I hate with her."

"Well what did you tell her when she said that?"

"Nothing Embry because she walked away and shut herself in her room."

"Paul you have to go talk to her, she might think you're spending time with her because you feel you have to," he pointed out.

"But its not like that Embry, I want to spend time with Ava you know that," he told him.

"Well I know that and you know that but she doesn't," he told him. "You're still the guy that was always mean to her when she was dating Jake."

"Embry," he growled. "Ava and I have talked about that."

"Have you really?" Embry asked skeptically, "Or did you two kind of talk about it and let it go."

"Embry I….Do you really think she still feels that way?"

"I don't know Paul but the girl you've had a crush on, the one girl you could possibly love is living in your house now…."

"Embry I have imprinting to worry about and I doubt she feels that way about me," he told him.

"I don't know Paul she could," Embry said. "But you never know," he told him. "Now got talk to her."

"Ok thanks Embry."

* * *

When Paul finished taking to Embry he stood up and went to Ava's room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer it.

"What is it Paul?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you," he told her. "Can I come in?"

"Its your house," she shrugged.

"But this is your room." He told her and she rolled her eyes and moved aside and opened the door wider.

"Come in." she told him and he walked inside.

"Ava, I'm not spending time with you because I have to," he told her. "I actually want to hang out with you and get to know you better."

"Paul I….why?"

"Well we are roommates now and I do actually like you Ava." He told her and she smiled.

"I like you to Paul," she told him and she saw a genuine smile spread across his lips.

"Just because the play you want to see is sold out doesn't mean we can't do something else today, there has to be something else you want to do."

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Well its supposed to be nice today," he told her. "Its not supposed to rain,"

"Oh."

"We could do something outside."

"You have something in mind I can tell from that look on your face," she said and he smirked.

"Cliff diving," he said and Ava shook her head.

"No Paul I….I don't think so." She told him and she sat on her bed.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked her.

"Its so high, you guys jump from so high up," she said softly.

"Ava, I would never let you jump from the same place I jump, you would jump from the lower spot."

"Oh I….Paul I….its still high."

"Well I know you're not afraid of heights because we were at the cliffs last night."

"Paul."

"I'll be with you the whole time, it will be fun." He told her as he sat down next to her. "If it helps we can jump together," he added as he laid his hand over hers.

"Well that might be the only way to get me to jump, have someone else doing it for me," she told him and he smiled.

"I know you'll like it but if you don't, I'll never ask you to do it again." He promised. "Just try it," he said hopefully and she let out a sigh and looked over at Paul, how did he manage to talk her into wanting to do things she had never done before.

"Might as well," she agreed.

"Great, I'll let you get changed and we'll go to the cliffs."

"Ok," she nodded and Paul stood up and walked out of her room.

* * *

A few minutes later the two of them were ready to go to the cliffs.

"Is it ok with you if we walk?" he asked.

"Yeah its fine."

"Ok then lets go," Paul said and he opened the door for her and she stepped outside and Paul followed her shutting the door behind him.

They walked the first few minutes in silence, Paul glanced over at her and let out a sigh. He couldn't think of anything to say to her. This was probably the first time he couldn't think of anything to say.

"So you sleep ok last night?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "Did you?"

"Yep," he told her and they fell silent again. "So you were really looking forward to that play today weren't you?"

"It doesn't matter Paul," she sighed. "I'm ok with missing it."

"We can always go to another play on a different night or the one you were going to see tonight on a different night."

"You didn't want to go watch some play anyway Paul," she pointed out.

"That's not the point Aviana," he told her. "I want to get to know you better, if I wasn't such a jerk before we would have already been friends."

"Paul don't ok," she told him and he nodded

Not much later Paul and Ava were standing at the cliffs and Ava was looking down at the water nervously.

"You think the water's cold?" she asked him.

"Well you'll find out when we jump," he told her and she rolled her eyes. "Ava I'll be with you the whole time, just relax," he said as he took her hands in his.

"I'll try," she said nervously.

"Ok, we'll jump on three," he told her as he led her towards the edge of the cliff.

"Paul," she said anxiously.

"I won't let you get hurt," he promised. "Hold onto me," he told her and Ava wrapped her arms around him. "You ready?" he asked and she nodded. "Ok one, two three," he counted and then Ava found herself suspended in air before freefalling to the earth as she tightened her grip on Paul until she felt her body hit the water and then seconds later she resurfaced next to Paul and smiled over at him unaware they had been seen.

* * *

Jacob was walking with Darci his imprint past the cliffs, she liked to hang out on the beach with him when she was there.

"Jake," Darci said quietly. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm fine Darci," Jacob smiled.

"I'm not stupid Jake I know you miss Ava and that you still love her," she said. "You chose to love her," she added sadly.

"Darci, I love you to you know that, not because I have to like you're thinking," he told her and took her hands in his and pulled her closer. "The imprint doesn't force love, I love you because I want to."

"Jake I…." she sighed. "Then why are you acting this way?"

"I'm just worried about her is all, she's living with Paul of all people."

"Why should it matter who she's living with if she's happy," Darci told her. "I thought you would want that for her."

"I do just…"

"Not with Paul," she finished for him. "I know he has a bad temper and he's a little hot headed but he's not going to hurt her, he's probably in love with her from what I know about everything."

"He thinks he's in love with her but guys like Paul don't fall in love," Jacob told her.

"People surprise you Jake, you never know," she told him and he nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry I'm ruining our day together," he apologized.

"You can make it up to me," she said and Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips to her and pulled away looking up at the cliffs seeing two people up there.

"Looks like someone is going to jump," Jacob told her and Darci turned around. "looks like Paul," Jacob said. "Ava's with him but she never cliff dives," he added and he watched as Ava grabbed onto Paul and they jumped a few seconds later as Jacob watched in disbelief. Then he quickly made his way they where they were, Darci running to catch up with him.

"So what did you think?" Paul asked excited. "Like it, hate it."

"I don't hate it exactly," she told him. "And the water's cold," she told him.

"Come on lets get you out of here," he said and they swam to the sand. "So tell me the truth."

"I might enjoy it more if the water wasn't so cold," she told him as she shivered.

"Sorry about that," Paul said quietly. "But I'm 108 degrees over here," he told her.

"You don't mind?" she asked timidly as she shivered.

"No Ava, I don't want you to be cold," he told her and she smiled and moved closer to him and laid her head against his chest and Paul wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. "Any better."

"Much Paul," she sighed.

When Jacob found Paul and Ava they were wrapped in each others arms. Darci ran up beside him and looked over at Paul and Ava.

"I think they look good together," she said and Jacob glared at her.

"They are wrong for each other," he snapped and Dacri jumped back from him as he stormed towards them

* * *

"Other than the water being cold and the initial shock of jumping I actually enjoyed it Paul," she confessed. "I never thought I would."

"See, you never know until you try Aviana," he told her and she somehow knew he had his sexy smirk plastered across his face.

"I guess so but stop smirking," she told him.

"How did you know?" he asked shocked.

"It just seems like something you would do after being right," she told him.

"What the hell is going on!" Jacob said angrily and Paul and Ava jumped apart and looked over to see Jacob staring at them with an angry glare on his face. Ava saw Darci a few feet behind him and let out a sigh.

"Nothing is going on Jake," Paul assured him, moving Ava to stand beside him so it would be easier to protect her in case Jacob lost control.

"Of course nothing is going on," he laughed. "That's why you two are wrapped in each other's arms and…. I saw you jump with Paul," he told her and she gasped.

"Jake I…"

"You never wanted to cliff dive when I asked ," he said.

"Jake I…."

"So what else are you doing with Paul you won't do with me," he snapped. "You sleeping with him already," he added angrily. "It sure didn't take you long to get over me."

"Jake what I do now is none of your business," she said upset as tears threatened to fall. "But its not easy for me to get over you no matter what you believe I loved you Jake," she told him.

"Well its hard for me to believe when you look so comfortable in Paul's arms, when you cliff dive with him when you never would with me," he said. "You ride on his motorcycle to?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Jake I…that doesn't matter."

"You did," Jacob said angrily. "Fine Ava go ahead and ruin your life with Paul but he's just going to hurt you when you don't give him what he wants."

"Jake maybe you should worry less about me and Paul and more about your imprint," she told him and he turned around and saw Darci was gone.

"She ran off a few minutes ago Jake," Paul told him.

"Darci," he said quietly and he turned to Paul and Ava. "He won't love you Ava and if you refuse to give him what he wants he'll throw you out and you'll have no place to go," he said meanly.

"I can't believe I never realized what a jerk you are," she said and turned and ran off.

"Jake," Paul growled.

"No matter how much you love her she's not going to ever love you Paul and you know that," Jake said nastily. "Because you know just like I do that you can never be good enough for her." He told him.

"Go find your imprint Jake," Paul told him. "You should be worried about her right now not me and Ava," he added and Jacob turned and ran off. When he was gone Paul ran home to talk to Ava.


	7. Darci

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything you recognize. **

**Summary: Aviana (Ava) Davidson's been dating Jacob Black for two years. He's been pulling away from her for over a month but won't tell her why when she asks. He finally tells her, he's imprinted and he can't see her anymore. Ava runs off crying and finds comfort in the last person she ever expected, the guy that always acted like he hated her, Paul Lahote.**

**Her name is pronounced A-vee-ahna**

**The quotes come from **

**Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite this story and added it to your alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit but when you're heart gets broken, it takes a while to get everything back together.  
~ author unknown. **

When Ava ran through the door of Paul's house she collapsed on the couch. She couldn't believe Jacob was being so mean, some of the things he said. She couldn't believe he would think she would just run off and sleep with Paul, its not like she didn't know Paul would never love her, she didn't need Jacob to remind her of that. Ava barely registered the door opening. It was only when someone lifted her legs and sat next to her on the couch placing her legs in their lap the she looked up.

"Paul," she said softly.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," she whispered and she felt Paul slowly running his fingers up and down her legs and her heart started to race. "I don't know why I cliff dived and rode on your motorcycle and never would with Jake."

"Its ok," he told her.

"Is Jake right?"

"Jake isn't right about anything he said today," Paul told her and she moved her legs off his lap and scooted closer to him.

"Does everyone think we're sleeping together?"

"No Aviana," he sighed and she looked away. "But it doesn't matter what everyone thinks we know the truth," he told her and she turned back to look at him.

"Thank you Paul, I know me being here isn't easy." she sighed.

"Don't Ava," he told her. "Jake and I have never really gotten along anyway."

"I know but I never realized what a jerk he was to you, how come I never saw it."

"He didn't want you to I guess," Paul shrugged.

"I'm sorry Paul," she said and laid her hand on his cheek.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he told her and she smiled.

"I should go change clothes," she told him and he nodded and watched her as she stood up and walked away.

* * *

When Ava came back in the living room she saw Paul had changed clothes and was laying on the couch watching some show about sharks. Paul looked over when she came in and saw she had changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"What are you watching?" she asked.

"Special about sharks," he answered as he sat up, Ava walked over and sat next to him.

"Oh," she said.

"You any warmer now that you have dry clothes on?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I'm still a little cold but I'll be ok," she told him.

"Do you need a blanket or something?" he asked

"No Paul I'll be fine," she assured him.

"So if I go to Sam's you're not going to go with me are you?" he asked.

"No Paul, maybe another day I'll go but I don't want to see Jake again today," she told him.

"I understand," Paul sighed. "I don't like leaving you by yourself."

"I'll be fine and in one piece when you get back," she assured him.

"I know you will," he sighed.

"Just don't get into a fight with Jake ok," she pleaded.

"Why not?"

"Well because I know how Jake is acting right now, he's being a jerk and I know your temper," she told him.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"If he pisses you off just come home ok."

"I think I can do that," Paul smiled.

"Good."

"I'm going to head over there then, just call if you need me."

"I will Paul," she assured him and he stood up and disappeared down the hall. When he came back he had a blanket in his hands,

"Just in case you get cold," he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Paul," she said softly.

"I'll see you when I get back," he told her and she nodded

* * *

Jacob ran off searching for Darci, he finally found her at the tree line before you go into the woods.

"Darci," Jacob said and she turned around and Jacob saw she had been crying and he quickly ran over to her. "Darci I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologies," she told him as she wiped her eyes. "I want you to tell me why you just can't let her go?" she asked. "I understand you love her Jake, that you loved her without an imprint but why do you go out of your way to hurt her and me and Paul?" she asked. "You seem to forget I'm there every time you see her."

"Darci I know an apology isn't good enough but know I do love you and not because of an imprint bond," he told her as he wiped her tears away.

"What is it about Ava and Paul that makes you act so crazy and be such a jerk? Because that's not you," she asked.

"Paul's liked Ava for a long time, maybe he actually loves her I don't know," Jacob said. "She's always been the one girl he wanted but couldn't have because he never made a move for her."

"Why?"

"Because of me maybe, I'm not sure," Jacob shrugged. "Darci I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Jake I…."

"Its just I do love you Darci but I never thought how much seeing Ava with someone else would hurt."

"I get it Jake I do but you know you have to let her move on and acting like you just did isn't going to help anyone." She told him.

"Darci I….I know," he said and looked down at the ground before looking back up at her. "I don't want her to go through what she went through with me again, Paul could imprint."

"I know Jake but you have to let her make that decision for herself."

"I know Darci, he sighed.

"I know I was supposed to go to Sam's with you but I think I'm just going to go for a walk and meet you there later," she told him.

"Darci I'm sorry."

"Jake I know and I'll meet you there later I just need a few minutes to myself."

"Ok," he agreed and Darci stood on her tip toes and touched her lips to his. "I love you," Jacob told her.

"I love you to Jake," she said and walked away.

* * *

When Paul got to Sam's he saw Embry and Quil first.

"Hey," Embry said. "I thought you had plans with Ava tonight."

"I did but the play was sold out and she didn't want to do anything else."

"Did you talk to her?" Embry asked him.

"Yeah and we went cliff diving earlier but she doesn't really want to be here today," he told them. "Jake saw us jump together."

"That couldn't have went well," Quil said shaking his head.

"No and he had his imprint with him, she ended up running off and he didn't even realize it." he told him "Then Ava ran off but at least I found her at home and she's ok."

"But didn't want to come here because she would see Jake." Embry said.

"Exactly."

* * *

When Paul left Ava wrapped the blanket he gave her around herself before trying to find something to watch on TV. After a few minutes of scrolling through the channels she didn't find anything she wanted to watch.

"Maybe I'll just go for a walk," she said to herself and she folded the blanket up and placed it on the couch and went to put on her shoes before leaving.

Ava walked towards the beach. There was something about the sand and the waves that she loved. It was peaceful. She couldn't believe she cliff dived with Paul. It definitely wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She actually liked spending time with Paul and that was something she never would have believed. She always knew Paul was an attractive guy but she never really knew what a nice, caring guy he could be. She also liked that he wasn't afraid to tell her what she needed to hear no matter how much it hurt to hear it. She also couldn't believe how much she was enjoying living with Paul so far. Ava looked up and saw a girl standing by herself on the beach as she got closer she realized it was Darci, Jacob's imprint. She thought about turning around and going the other way but then took a deep breath and walked over to where Darci was standing.

"Darci," she said and she turned around.

"Ava hi," Darci said quietly.

"I thought you'd be with Jake," she said.

"Well I was and we talked and he apologized but I just needed to be by myself for a while." She told her.

"I understand that," Ava whispered and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Where's Paul?"

"At Sam's," she told her.

"Jake still loves you," Darci told her and Ava looked at her shocked she admitted that. "I know that."

"I know Darci and I'm sorry Jake is being such a jerk right now to all of us," she sighed. "I knew when I started dating Jake that he could imprint and then our relationship would be over." She told her. "It was a chance both of us were willing to take and everyone tried to warn us what it would be like when it happened, Leah was the only one who really knew what it would be like but we wouldn't listen," she told her. "Of course no one was more vocal of their disapproval of our relationship as Paul was, he made sure every time I saw him he told me how wrong Jake and I were for each other."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he likes you and he was just jealous?" Darci asked curiously.

"No, because guys like Paul don't do the whole love and relationship thing," Ava shrugged.

"Yeah I guess so," Darci said quietly.

"Darci I want you to know I'm not going to do anything to cause trouble between you and Jake."

"I know." she sighed. "You must hate me though."

"Darci I don't actually hate you. What happened is not your fault," she told her. "The imprinting thing its part of who the guys are, its no one's fault." She added. "Jake could have told me sooner and handled it better."

"I know he could have," Darci agreed. "It wasn't fair to you."

"Or you," she added and Darci shrugged.

"Things will work out" she told her. "How's living with Paul, he's always so mean and has such a bad temper."

"Its not so bad, I'm actually enjoying it," she smiled.

"That's good," Darci said and she nodded.

"I should get home," Ava told her as she sneezed.

"Sorry," Ava apologized as she sneezed again.

"Are you ok?" Darci asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she told her.

"You're not getting sick are you?"

"I hope not I was sick just a few weeks ago and it was horrible."

"Jake never mentioned you were sick," Darci said quietly.

"It doesn't matter," she said as she started coughing. "Maybe I should go home and lay down."

"Ok," Darci nodded. "Feel better," Darci told her.

"Thanks," she said and turned and walked away.

"I guess I should go meet Jake," Darci said to herself and walked to Sam's.

* * *

When Jacob got to Sam's he saw Paul was there talking with Embry and Quil and walked over to join them.

"So is Ava just going to avoid us forever?" Quil asked.

"No, I don't think so," Paul told him. "Just for right now." He told them as Jacob walked over.

"Hey guys," Jacob said quietly.

"Hey Jake," Embry and Quil said.

"Jake," Paul said. "Where's Darci?"

"I don't know," Jacob told him. "She said she needed some time by herself and she would find me later." He added sadly.

"Its your fault Jake," Paul told him and Jacob glared at him.

"I think I hear Sam calling us," Embry said. "Let go Quil," he added and they ran off.

"You do realize you and Ava are wrong for each other," Jacob told him.

"That's not really your decision to make Jake," Paul told him, "and Ava and I are friends and that's it." He added. "And if we were more it would be none of your business."

"Paul," Jacob growled

"What she does whether its with me or some other guy its really not your business," Paul told him.

"Paul I don't want Ava getting hurt anymore."

"Jake you've already hurt her and you can't be the one to fix it this time because every time you try you make it worse."

"I still care about her."

"I know Jake but worry about your imprint right now," he told him as Darci walked up to them.

"Jake," she said and he turned around.

"Darci," Jacob said shocked. "I wasn't sure you'd show up."

"I think you knew I would eventually," she told him and he stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" she told him and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "I do love you Jake."

"I love you to," Jacob told her and she smiled.

"I'm going inside," Paul told them and turned to walk away.

"Paul wait," Darci said. "I need to talk to you."

"Why would you need to talk to Paul?"

"I just do Jake," Darci told him. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Alone!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Yes Jake, alone." She said. "I'll be right in."

"You promise you won't run off again?"

"Not today Jake," she smiled and he nodded and leaned down and kissed her before turning to walk inside. When he waked inside he stood in front of the window watching her talk to Paul.

"Ok what's going on?" Paul asked.

"I know that you hate me…."

"I don't hate you Darci," Paul told her. "I hate the way Jake is acting right now and how he's treating Ava." He added. "Its no one's fault Jake imprinted on you but he could have handled everything better."

"I agree but none of this is what I want to talk about."

"Ok what did you want to talk about?" he asked confused.

"Ava, I saw her before I came here…"

"She's at home." Paul said obviously.

"I guess she left for a few minutes anyway we were talking on the beach and she started sneezing," Darci told him. "She mentioned she was sick not to long ago, anyway I don't think she's feeling very good."

"She was fine when I left, she said she was cold but she seemed fine." He said concerned.

"I just thought you would want to know," Darci told him. "You seem to care a lot about her."

"Maybe," he admitted.

"Well I'm going inside Paul," she told him and turned to walk away but then turned around. "Paul."

"Yeah," he said.

"Never mind its none of my business."

"Just say what you wanted to Darci," he told her.

"I think Ava likes you to," she told him and turned and walked away.

Paul stood there after Darci walked away thinking about what she said. She thinks Ava likes him to, he smiled and then he remembered what she said, Ava didn't feel well.

"Ava," he said and turned and ran home.

* * *

When Ava got back home she kicked her shoes off and went to her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. After changing into Paul's t-shirt he gave her the first night she stayed here and a pair of pajama bottoms she went to the living room and laid down on the couch covering up with the blanket Paul left for her. She didn't know what happened, but all of a sudden she didn't feel very good. She couldn't be getting sick. Yeah she wore her wet clothes after cliff diving longer than she should have but if that was going to make her sick it wouldn't hit her this quick. Ava coughed as she held the blanket tightly around her. She really didn't want to be sick again especially if it was going to be like it was when she was sick a few weeks ago.

_Ava was laying in bed she had the worst headache, it felt like someone was continuously hitting her in the head with a really big hammer and her throat felt like it was on fire. She was also pretty sure she had a fever as well. She ached all over as well, partly from all the coughing. She also had no idea where Jake was. He was late getting home from work, she had called him to see if he would stop by and pick up some medicine for her on his way home but he never answered so she left him a message and hoped he called her back. About an hour later her phone rang._

"_Hello," Ava answered._

"_Ava, I'm running a little late, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."_

"_Its ok Jake but you think you could stop by the store and get me some honey lemon couch drops and the medicine in the green bottle."_

"_You're sick."_

"_Yeah I feel horrible, they sent me home from work."_

"_I'll be home soon and I'll stop and get your medicine."_

"_Thanks Jake," she said._

_Jacob didn't get home until almost two hours after he called Ava. When he got home he went to the bedroom and saw Ava was laying in bed._

"_Ava," he said as he sat down next to her. "You don't feel good?"_

"_No Jake I told you that when you called earlier," she told him. "Did you remember my cough drops and medicine."_

"_Ava I…I forgot."_

"_Oh," she said quietly and turned over in bed so her back was facing Jacob._

"_Ava I'm sorry," he apologized._

"_Its fine Jake, I'll be ok without it," she told him as a tear rolled down her cheek, she couldn't believe he forgot about her again._

Ava closed her eyes hoping maybe a short nap would make her feel better, she was sure she was just tired and needed rest. She was almost asleep when she heard the door open.

"Ava," Paul called out as he walked in the room. He saw her on the couch with the blanket wrapped around her. "Ava," he said and walked over and knelt down by the couch in front of her. "Ava," he said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. He saw her eyes flutter open.

"Paul," she said as she covered her mouth to cough.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing Paul I just don't feel good," she told him.

"You're not getting sick are you?"

"I hope not."

"You're throat hurt or anything?" he asked..

"No Paul, I just feel bad and I'm cold."

"Well I can help with the second thing," he told her. "Sit up." He added and she did and Paul sat beside her and pulled her into his arms and wrapped them around her. Ava laid her head against his chest and tucked her legs under on the couch and let out a content sigh. "You getting any warmer?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

"A little," she told him.

"Good." He said and they fell silent. "Do you care if I turn the TV on?"

"No Paul," she answered and he unwrapped his arms from around her to grab the remote off the table making Ava let out a groan of protest, Paul smirked when he heard her groan. She seemed to like being in his arms. Paul turned the TV on and wrapped his arms back around Ava, she smiled and laid her head back against his chest letting out a content sigh. Paul finally found some movie to watch and he sat the remote down on the arm of the couch and started absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair. He felt her breathing start to slow down and even out and when he looked down a few minutes later she was asleep. Thinking she would probably be more comfortable in her bed he stood up and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. When he walked into her bedroom her scent of honeysuckle and jasmine hit him. She smelled amazing. He walked over to her bed and somehow managed to turn back the blankets and hold her at the same time. He laid her down in the bed and covered her up. Ava turned on her side facing Paul. He smiled and brushed her hair away from her face before going back into the living room.

When Paul got back into the living room he sat down on the couch and tried to watch his movie but his thoughts were drifting to Ava. He really hoped she wasn't getting sick but he knew if she was he would take care of her and do what she needed. He had no idea how she managed to make him want to take care of her and do things he normally wouldn't do for any girl. He hadn't even imprinted on her and he was willing to do anything for her, he wondered if this is what imprinting would feel like, willing to do anything to make someone else happy. Paul ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. He couldn't imagine how she would react if she knew how he really felt about her. She would probably run the other way and never talk to him again and he would rather her never know how he felt than to loose her. Especially since they were becoming friends now. He knew though she would eventually start dating and he really didn't like the idea of her dating any guy that wasn't him.

A couple of hours later Ava walked into the living room. Paul glanced over at her and smiled.

"You have a good nap?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered

"You feel any better?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," she told him. "I'm ok Paul." She added as she walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "I have no idea what was going on earlier but I'm ok," she assured him.

"And you'd tell me if you weren't?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Stop worrying."

"That's not possible," he told her.

"So after you left I went back out and I saw Darci and talked to her."

"Yeah I know, she told me you weren't feeling well," Paul told her.

"She did," she said surprised.

"Yeah, its why I rushed back here to make sure you were ok," he told her and she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes Ava, I do care about what happens to you," he told her.

"You didn't have to stay with me Paul you could have went back to Sam's," she told him.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok," he told her.

"That's really sweet Paul," she smiled.

"All the guys keep asking about you," he told her. "When you're going to come hang out again," he added.

"I don't know Paul."

"They miss you."

"I miss them to," she told him and he smiled.

"Ava I….I wish you wouldn't shut yourself away from everyone."

"I'm not Paul I just…."

"Don't want to be around Jake, I know." He told her. "You're going to have to get over that eventually."

"I know," she sighed.

"Because guys are going to ask you out and you are going to date again."

"I can't even think about that Paul."

"I know but its going to happen," he told her.

"I know Paul but I'll worry about that happens," she told him.

"So now that I'm here you want to do something?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Watch a movie, cook me lunch…"

"Paul if you want me to make you lunch just ask and I will."

"Aviana will you please make me lunch?"

"Yes Paul I will make you lunch," she told him. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you want to fix," he said and she stood up and went to the kitchen. She stuck her head back in the living room a few seconds later.

"You know Paul if I'm cooking lunch for you the least you could do is come and talk to me." She told him.

"Ok," he smiled and stood up and went in the kitchen. He sat down at the table while Ava looked through the refrigerator for something for lunch.

"You have any idea what you want?" she asked him.

"Anything you fix is ok with me."

"Ok," she said as she opened the freezer and pulled out frozen pizzas.

"Pizza." She said and sat them on the counter. She pulled the pans out and opened the pizzas and placed them on pans and then slid them into the oven. After setting a timer she walked over to where Paul was sitting and sat down in the chair next to him.

"You sure you want to stay here with me?" she asked.

"Yes I can go to Sam's tomorrow," he assured her. "So its not a big deal."

"Ok," she smiled. "Thanks."

"So come to Sam's with me tomorrow," Paul said.

"I'll think about it and let you know," she told him.

"At least its not a no." he said and she smiled.

"I have to go back some time," she sighed.

"Yeah I guess so."

"So I guess I will go tomorrow and see how it goes," she told him.

"Good!" he said cheerfully.

* * *

After eating their lunch they were going to the living room when Paul's phone rang.

"I'll be right there," he said and she nodded as he pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen, it had Carlee, one of the girls he slept around with, on the screen. He walked back in the kitchen to answer it.

"Carlee," he answered.

"Hey, I was hoping you would want to come over tonight," she said. "Its been a while."

"I know it has." He said. "I'll definitely be there tonight," he told her.

"See you then," she said.

Paul hung up the phone and walked into the living room and sat next to Ava on the couch.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm going out tonight so you'll be ok by yourself right?"

"I'll be fine, you aren't required to stay with me Paul," she told him. "You have a date?"

"I don't date Aviana, you know that."

"Oh," she said. "I get it, you're going to hook up with some girl."

"That's the nice way of putting it," he smirked and she shook her head.

"I'll be fine Paul." She asked. "If you need me to disappear so she can come here I can do that."

"No Ava," he sighed. "I usually don't bring girls here, I may have like twice." He told her. "And they never stay overnight with me or in my bed."

"Oh," she said. "I'll be ok Paul, don't worry about me."

* * *

Later that night Paul stood outside Carlee's house and knocked on the door. She answered a few minutes later and smiled up at Paul.

"Come on in," she said grabbing his hand and immediately leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

At home Ava was sitting on the couch, some romantic comedy was playing on the TV but she was thinking about Paul and how he ran off to sleep with some girl. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she wiped it away.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "What the hell is wrong with you Ava. You can't expect Paul to change just because you're living with him," she told herself. "He doesn't know how you feel about him and it wouldn't even matter to him if he did anyway."

Paul fell onto the bed next to Carlee. For some reason the sex with Carlee wasn't like it normally was. Paul found his thoughts drifting to Ava while he was with Carlee. At one point he had to bite his tongue to keep from calling out Ava's name.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_


	8. Sam and Emily's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything you recognize. **

**The quotes come from  
**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite this story and added it to your alerts.**

**Sorry about the long wait but things have been kind of crazy at home but have finally settled down and I am able to update. **

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**A friend is one of the nicest things you can have, and one of the best things you can be.  
~Douglas Pagels**

The next morning when Ava woke up Paul was still gone, so he must have spent the night with whoever he went to see last night. She let out a sigh and went to fix breakfast for herself so she could get ready to go to Sam's.

Around lunchtime Paul still hadn't got home yet so Ava left and began the walk to Sam's. When she walked in the yard she considered turning around and going home but before she could she heard her name.

"AVA!" Embry and Quil had spotted her and were running over to her.

"Its good to finally see you," Embry said and wrapped his arms around her.

"You to Embry," she said as he let her go and she was immediately hugged by Quil.

"We've missed you," Quil said as he let go of her.

"I missed you guys to," she told him.

"You doing ok?" Embry asked.

"I'm doing good Embry," she smiled.

"I can't believe you moved in with Paul," Quil said. "How's that going?"

"Its going really good actually," she told him. "Paul's not so bad to live with."

"Good," Quil nodded. "So where is Paul?"

"He's not here?" Ava asked.

"No, he isn't with you?" Embry asked.

"No he ran off last night to go fuck one of his whatever you want to call them and I haven't heard from him."

"Are you serious?" Embry asked. "I can't believe he would do that."

"You don't?" Quil asked.

"I guess I can but it doesn't matter," he said as he looked over and saw Jacob and Darci walking over.

"Jake's here," Quil told her.

"I'm ok Quil," she assured him and turned around.

"Ava," Jacob said shocked as they stopped in front of her.

"Hey Jake, Darci hi,"

"Hey," she said quietly.

"I didn't expect to see you today," Jacob said.

"Sorry," she said.

"Its good to see you," he told her.

"Ava you want to go inside?" Embry asked her.

"In a minute I want to talk to Darci first," she told them.

"Really?" Quil asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Ok we'll see you inside," they said and ran off.

"You to Jake," she told him.

"Ava I…"

"Go Jake its fine," Darci told him.

"You sure?" he asked concerned.

"Oh my god Jake I am not going to do anything to her I just need to talk to her alone," she told him. "So don't listen either," she said.

"Fine," Jacob agreed but it was clear he was unhappy about it. "I'll see you two inside," he added and ran off. When he was inside Ava turned to Darci .

"Look I just wanted to thank you for sending Paul back yesterday, he told me it was you that told him I wasn't feeling well."

"Oh well you're welcome," she said.

* * *

When Embry and Quil walked inside they told everyone Ava was here.

"Where's Paul?" Leah asked.

"Ava said he left last night and never came back," Quil told her.

"So he's at some sluts house," Leah stated.

"Yep," Embry said shaking his head.

"So where is Ava?" Emily asked as Jacob walked on.

"Outside talking to Darci," Jacob answered.

"Oh," Leah said confused. "I'll go check on them." She added and walked outside.

"So where is Paul?" Darci asked.

"I don't know, he left last night to meet some girl and I haven't seen him."

"He never came home?" Darci asked.

"Nope," she sighed as Leah came over.

"Hey," Leah said and Ava turned to her.

"Hey."

"Its good to see you out of the house."

"I'm going to go inside," Darci said.

"Alright," Ava said and Darci walked away from them.

"So Embry said Paul ran off to meet one of his sluts last night and never came home."

"Yeah he did," she sighed.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Leah," she sighed.

* * *

Paul parked his truck outside his house and jumped out to go inside. He spent the night with Carlee last night but for some reason it just wasn't as good or as fun like every other time. He didn't know what the difference was but he was positive he wouldn't be going back to see her again. Paul turned the doorknob to go inside but found it locked. Ava's car was still in the driveway, he quickly dug his key out of his pocket and opened the door.

"AVA!" he called out as he went searching room to room for her. "AVA!" he called out again. She wasn't here. He didn't think she'd go to Sam's without him but it was possible. He'd check there first and if she wasn't there then he'd have a reason to worry. He quickly ran out of his house and to Sam's.

"Are you sure about that?" Leah asked worried.

"Leah I can't expect Paul to change because I'm living with him," she told her. "Plus he has no idea how I feel about him and I highly doubt it would matter if he knew," she added.

"You never know," Leah said and she shrugged as Paul came running over.

"AVA!" he exclaimed relieved and pulled her into a hug. Leah looked over at him shocked.

"Paul what's going on?" Ava asked.

"I went home and the door was locked and your car was there but you weren't and I got worried."

"Oh," she said pulling away. "Well if you had came home last night you wouldn't have been worried today." She pointed out.

"I know Aviana," he sighed running his hands through his hair.

"So you have fun last night?" Ava asked him.

"I'll see you two inside," Leah said and turned and ran back to the house.

"So?"

"Not really," Paul admitted.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why," he sighed. "Have you been inside yet?"

"No Paul," she told him.

"Well lets go then," he said and they walked towards Sam's house.

"Are you going to behave?" she asked. "No fighting with Jake."

"No fighting with Jake," he said and she smiled.

"Good," she smiled.

When they walked inside Emily looked up from what she was fixing in the kitchen.

"Ava," she said and walked over to her.

"Hey Emily," Ava smiled.

"Its really good to see you," she said and wrapped her arms around her.

"You to Emily," Ava said quietly. "You want some help with anything?"

"Of course, come on," Emily said and the two of them got to work fixing the food for everyone. Paul walked into the other room where the rest of the guys were with Darci and Kim.

"Did Ava leave?" Leah asked him.

"No she's in the kitchen with Emily," Paul told her.

"I'm going to talk to her," Kim said and stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Yeah me to," Leah said and followed her.

"And I need to talk to you alone," Embry told him and walked over to Paul.

"Embry I…"

"No Paul, lets go," he told him.

"Fine," Paul growled and turned around and walked through the kitchen followed by Embry.

"Where are you two going?" Leah asked.

"We'll be back," Embry told her and the two of them left.

"So when I heard you were living with Paul I was really surprised." Emily told her. "How's that going?"

"Not so bad actually," Ava admitted. "I'm actually enjoying it."

"Good," Emily smiled.

A few minutes later all the guys walked through the kitchen.

"We'll be back later," Sam said.

"Ok."

"Its good to see you Ava," Sam told her and she smiled. "You can still come here anytime you want."

"Thanks Sam," she said quietly.

"Leah you coming?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Ava, I'll catch up later."

"Alright," Sam agreed. "Lets go guys." He added and they all ran out.

Darci walked in the kitchen and looked over at the three girls in the kitchen.

"Ava and I will be back later," Leah told them. "Come on Ava we need to talk," she added and the two of them left as well.

* * *

When Paul and Embry got far enough away where no one could hear them Embry finally stopped walking and turned to look at Paul.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled. "Running off last night and spending the night with some slut." He went on.

"Embry I…."

"You didn't even think of how it would make Ava feel." He told him.

"She said she was ok with me going," Paul told him.

"Did you ever think that maybe it wasn't ok and she didn't want to say anything," Embry pointed out.

"No," Paul said. "Do you really think…"

"Paul how do you expect Ava to actually fall for you if you do stuff like that."

"Its not going to happen again Embry," Paul sighed.

"Oh really?" Embry asked as if he didn't believe him. "And why not?"

"Because it wasn't like it usually was."

"What do you mean?" Embry asked confused.

"It wasn't as good and I didn't enjoy like I usually do," he told him.

"Why not?" Embry asked.

"Because I was thinking about Ava the whole time and I actually had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't call out her name."

"Paul have you ever considered just telling her how you feel, she might actually feel the same way you do."

"I doubt it Embry, someone like Ava wouldn't return my feelings."

"Why would you think that?" Embry asked.

"Because I'm not the guy any girl would want to be with, date ."

"You could be Paul, you were doing good with her until last night and she could like you."

"She wouldn't," he sighed. "We should go find the other guys," he told him and ran off leaving Embry with nothing to do but follow him.

* * *

Leah and Ava walked away together, Ava knew she wanted to talk to her about Paul.

"Are you really ok?" Leah asked her.

"Of course why wouldn't I be."

"Because I know Paul running off last night to fuck some slut had to hurt you more than you're letting us see."

"Leah what am I supposed to do, I can't be with Paul." She said.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"What if he imprints to?"

"How long have you liked Paul?"

"A few years why?"

"What if he felt the same way about you?" Leah asked her.

"Paul doesn't do relationships," Ava told her.

"For the right girl he would," Leah said. "That girl could be you."

"I doubt it Leah," she sighed.

"Ava I…."

"Did I tell you about riding Paul's motorcycle with him."

"But you don't like motorcycles, you would never ride with Jake."

"I know," she sighed. "I also went cliff diving with Paul and Jake saw us."

"I'm sure that went well," Leah said sarcastically.

"He was mad and he was so busy saying mean things to me and Paul and accusing us of stuff that he never noticed Darci had ran off."

"Jake….he still loves you but he's also in love with Darci and he's got to let you go, if you and Paul want to be together that's none of his business, if you and Paul just want to sleep together that's no one's business but yours and Paul's."

"I know, I'm going to go back and help Emily out."

"I have to catch up with the guys, see you later," Leah said and they ran off in separate directions.

When Ava walked back in the house she saw Darci and Kim were both helping Emily in the kitchen.

"You're back."

"Yeah," Ava said.

"I wasn't sure you would come back after your talk with Leah," Emily said. "You've been hiding from us since your break up with Jake."

"It wasn't any of you I was hiding from," Ava told her. "It was Jake." She added. "He's just been kind of a jerk lately to me and Paul." She added and went and sat down at the table. Darci walked over and sat with her at the table.

"Ava," Darci said and Ava looked over at her. "I'm sorry."

"None of this is your fault Darci," Ava told her. "Its not even Jake's fault, he could have told me sooner than waiting over a month to do it," she sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Everyone tried to tell us that this could happen to us but we wouldn't listen to them," Ava told her. "Paul was right all the times he said Jake and I were wrong for each other. If Jake and I were meant to be together he wouldn't have imprinted on you," she told her and Darci nodded.

"I wanted Jake to tell you the truth but he just got mad at me every time I mentioned it or you," Darci said quietly.

"Jake is really stubborn, its really ok," she told her as her cell phone rang.

"I'll be right back," she told her and stood up and pulled her cell phone from her pocket and saw it was her friend from work calling.

"Kira," she said as she stepped outside. "What's up."

"I was thinking I know you haven't been broken up with Jake that long but you know Matt that works on the floor below us."

"Yeah, blue eyes, dark hair, really hot."

"He likes you, you should talk to him tomorrow, go out with him."

"Kira I don't know," Ava said unsure.

"You have to date Ava, you're to pretty not to," she told her. "Let me give him your number," she said.

"Fine," Ava agreed.

"Ok, he'll probably call you soon," Kira told her.

"Ok," Ava said.

"Ava consider going out with him, he seems like a nice guy."

"Ok Kira I will," Ava promised and hung the phone up and went back inside.

When Ava walked back inside Emily looked over at her.

"Everything ok?" Emily asked.

"It was just my friend Kira from work," she told them. "Wanted to give my number to some guy from work, he might ask me out."

"That's good," Kim smiled. "Are you going to go out with him if he asks?"

"I might," she told them. "He's really hot, he has dark hair and beautiful blue eyes and he's like six feet tall," she sighed. "I'll have to see if he calls first."

* * *

It was about an hour later and all the guys and Leah were on their way back to Sam's. As they walked in Ava's cell phone rang and she didn't recognize the number so she walked outside to answer it.

"Hello."

"Ava, this is Matt," he said. "Kira gave me your number."

"Oh hi Matt I didn't expect you to call so soon."

"So are you busy Friday night?" he asked.

"No I'm not," she said.

"So would you like to go out with me Friday night?" he asked.

"Ok," she said.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Why are you surprised?"

"Kira said you had just broken up with your boyfriend so I wasn't sure." He said. "So if you really want to go out with me why don't we have dinner tonight and we can see how things go. We'll still go out on Friday to."

"Tonight, that's short notice," Ava said. "But I haven't got any plans so ok."

"So I'll pick you up around seven."

"Seven sounds good," Ava said unaware someone had stepped outside.

"So I'll need directions to your place."

"Alright," Ava said and she gave him directions and hung up a few minutes later and stuck her phone in her pocket and turned around to go inside. But when she turned around she saw Paul standing behind her.

"Paul," she said.

"So you have plans tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I have a date." She told him.

"A date," he said, he hated the thought of some guy putting his hands on her, some guy kissing her when it should be him.

"Yeah, he's going to pick me up at seven."

"What's his name?"

"Matt."

"Does Matt have a last name?" Paul asked.

"Why are you so interested Paul?" she asked curiously.

"Well I want to know who's ass to kick if he hurts you or tries something you don't want him to." He told her and she smiled.

"Paul I'll be ok," she said. "Don't worry."

"Aviana, not only are you my roommate but you're my friend, I'm going to worry about you while you're out with some strange guy I don't know."

"Well that's really kind of sweet Paul but I promise I'll be ok."

"Ok but just, if you need me I'll be there to come get you or whatever you need ok."

"Thanks Paul."

"Well lets go eat lunch before there isn't any left." Paul told her and he opened the door and Ava walked in and he followed behind her.


End file.
